It's alright to Love
by music4evaxoxo
Summary: What if Thalia got kicked out of the hunt? What happens when she sees the new Nico? Will romance grow between the two? Will Thalia accept him? Thalico!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO**

Thalia's POV

I stared at Artemis, shocked. I was out of the hunt? What had I done?

"My lady, I don't recall doing anything wrong.", I said trying to stay calm.

The goddess sighed. "Thalia, you have been the best lieutenant I ever had, but you aren't being serious. Where did the cheerful Thalia go? You haven't gotten any sleep recently and I know because I cant tell. I think that you might need a break. Maybe go to this camp of yours. If you are ready, you may come back. But until now, I think this is what is best for you."

Look I know I haven't gotten any sleep. I just didn't feel like sleeping. It's weird, I know. But I missed my friends. I missed having Annabeth talking way too much about her future plans, Percy being an idiot as always, and of course Grover chewing cans when he's nervous."

I nodded. Maybe she's right. I should take a break. If I get used to living at camp again, I could stay there. If not, well I could always come back here.

Artemis smiled warmly at me. " You will always have a place here, Thalia. We will welcome you with open arms."

And with that, the goddess was gone.

I walked in the cold night. The air made me shiver. Then I remembered I wasn't immortal anymore. I shook my head. I will get to see my friends, that's all that matters. I smiled and made my feet go farther.

A few minutes later I was getting tired, so I decided to listen to my IPOD. I scrolled down until I found my favorite song. " 21 Guns", by Green Day.

I kept on walking, but I could swear I felt someone following me. But every time I turned around, nobody was there. It was probably just my imagination.

I didn't feel like getting to camp by the road, so I went by the woods.

I walked and walked and walked until I almost passed out on the ground. Suddenly I bumped into someone.

I looked up to see a boy around my age staring at me. He had black hair passed his chin, intense black eyes, and olive skin.

"Nico?", I asked. Wow he looked different.

"Hey Thalia. What's up?", he said grinning at me.

"Nothing. What are you doing out here alone?", I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. Just talking a walk. What about you? I thought you were in the huntresses."

"Yeah. I was. I got kicked out, but I could go back whenever I wanted.", I admitted.

He looked at me and smiled warmly. I found myself staring at him. He looked- how do I put this? Gorgeous. I am not the type of girl who goes around checking guys out. But Nico, not only did he look amazing but he was treating me sweetly. I smiled.

" You do you, um, want to walk to camp together?", he asked shifting from foot to foot.

"Sure.", I said smiling.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until he decided to break the silence.

" So, are you staying at camp for sure, or you don't know yet."

" I'm not sure. I have to get used to it. I mean I haven't been there for a while."

" Oh. But what stopped you from arguing with Artemis to let you stay?', he asked.

"Well- Hey! Who said I liked to argue?"

He chuckled. He put his arms put trying to act all innocent.

" Hey, I'm just saying. I thought you liked being part of the huntresses."

" I do. It's just that I missed my friends. The huntresses were amazing friends too, but it just wasn't the same. And anyways, I don't think we were going to visit any time soon and I needed to see my friends."

He nodded. "I understand."

We were at camp now. I could feel the presence of a lot of powerful beings. I smiled and took a deep breath. I'm finally home.

We pasted by the borders and I smiled at Peleus. My tree looked big. I was once trapped to the tree being guarded by the dragon, but now I'm out. It steel kept the name of "Thalia's Tree".

I looked over at Nico and he was looking straight forwards. He seemed calmed.

He turned to me and smiled. "Welcome home, Thals."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Thals. I was used to other people calling me that, but with Nico it was different. I felt my cheeks going red.

"What's wrong, Christmas face?"

"Christmas face? I do Not and I repeat I do NOT look like a Christmas tree."

He chuckled. " Well you looked really red so the name popped up."

I think I turned even more red if that's possible.

"Thalia!", I heard someone scream. I turned to see Annabeth running towards me.

"Annabeth!"

She ran to me and hugged me. I smiled. I really did miss my friends.

" What are you doing here? I missed you!", she said/yelled.

I smiled. " I got kicked out, and I decided that I needed to see you guys."

She grinned. "That's great! Everyone missed you, Thals."

I looked over at Nico and blushed again. I saw Annabeth raise her eyebrows.

I turned back to her and shook my head trying to hide my embarrassment.

We walked to the arena, and I saw Chiron and Percy coming towards us.

" Hey Pinecone Face!".

"Hey SeaweedBrain!."

I looked at Chiron and smiled. He greeted me and told me I could settle in the Zeus cabin and I nodded. He galloped somewhere else.

" So Thals, you'll be staying here now right?", asked Annabeth.

I though for a while. I had my friends now. That's all I needed and wanted. Having my family close to me. I looked at all my friend's face and nodded.

They grinned. I looked at Nico and his eyes sparkled. I cussed at myself in my head. I hope I wasn't blushing again.

I got settled in my cabin and changed to my "Green Day" T-shirt and shorts. I put on my old converse and walked to the pavilion.

The nymphs served me my food and I made a sacrifice to my dad. I walked over to the Zeus cabin and sat. I ate slowly and thought about everything. I was really happy.

" Why are you smiling, Christmas Face?", said a deep voice.

I looked up. " Stop calling me that!"

Nico laughed. " You really got a temper don't you?"

I sighed. I waved my hand around the air" Whatever."

I got up and walked up.

"Hey Thals, wait up."

"What do you want, Death Breath?"

"Death Breath?," he asked chuckling.

" Yeah. Your breaths smells like death."

He glared at me. I don't know what came over me but I started cracking up. I couldn't stop. I guess I was getting rid of my stress. Soon after that Nico joined in. Campers stared at us as they walked by.

"Why are we laughing?", asked Nico.

" I don't know. Beats me."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

We walked to the beach and sat down. The lake looked beautiful. It sparkled in the moonlight. I put my knees to my chest and sighed happily.

" Thalia?"

I looked over at Nico. "Yeah?"

He smiled at me. I didn't notice before or maybe I'm just seeing things but I noticed he had dimples. Two cute little holes in his cheeks when he smiled.

I stared at him. He was getting close. Really close. Was it okay for me to be kissing a guy right when I just got out of the hunt? Or maybe this is what Artemis meant. She wanted me to be happy.

He pressed his lips against mine and I closed my eyes. He tasted like chocolate. Not death breath at all. We pulled apart and he smiled again. Right when I was about so say something, he interrupted me.

" We should get going. The harpies might come and eat us."

I nodded.

"Night, Christmas Face."

"Night, Death Breath."

I walked inside my cabin and laid down. I kept my eyes open for a while and then closed them. The kiss kept repeating inside my head over and over again. It didn't bothering. It was sweet. I smiled to myself and fell into deep sleep.

**Aww. How cute. Go Thalico! Review please.**

**Music4evaxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO**

Thalia's POV

I woke up and looked around my cabin. The kiss. It wasn't real. It was just a dream. I sighed.

I went into the bathroom and got dressed in a black tank top and shorts. Once I was done I went over to the archery arena.

I took my arrow out and I was about to shoot when I heard whispering.

"_Don't you think Thalia and Nico make such a cute couple?"_

"_Yeah. They do! I think we should keep an eye on them."_

Aphrodite girls. I shook my head. They were crazy if they thought me and Nico could ever be more than friends. I just thought he was cute that's all.

I closed one eye and focused on the target. I got ready to shoot but I saw Nico past by and I let the arrow go. It flew right fast his nose and he turned to look at me.

I laughed like a maniac. He glared at me and jogged over.

"What the hell was that for, Christmas Face?"

"Me? A Christmas Face? I think you got it wrong. Look at your face. It's all red and green!"

"Idiot", he said.

I gasped trying to act shocked. "Om my Gods! Oh no! I think I got the Percy flu! Why me?"

I know I was acting like an idiot. But it was fun to watch his reaction.

He grinned at me a really sexy grin.

What? I don't think he is sexy. No no and no.

"_Yeah you do. You just don't want to admit it", said an irritating voice in the back of my head._

"Shut up!", I screamed. Nico raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"I think you should go to the infirmary. You know, to check your head."

I was getting pissed. " Shut your mouth, Death Breath!."

He put his hand on his chest trying to fake hurt. I made a noise in the back of my throat and walked off.

"Hey Thalia!"

"Oh. Hi Stoll."

" What's wrong? Couldn't think of a comeback to say to Nico?"

Mistake 1. Never and I mean NEVER annoy me when I'm already annoyed.

Nico's POV

I shook my head after I saw Thalia walk off. I was pretty bored so I decided to practice with my sword.

"Hey Nico."

"Hey Percy."

"So you and Thalia huh?", he asked grinning mischievously.

"What? No way! I could never like someone like her. She's annoying and has the worst temper ever. You'r confused just like everyone else."

"Woah! Didn't mean to anger you.", once again he was grinning like an idiot.

"Look Percy. I'm not in the best mood so get the hell out of here.", I said a little too harshly.

"Alright. But just think of what I said." He left laughing. That dude had serious problems. I was actually starting to feel sorry for Annabeth.

I practiced for a while but then I got hungry. It was probably lunch time.

I grabbed my food and sacrificed to my dad. I heard one of the Stolls complaining so I looked over. Travis had a black eye that he was trying to cover with ice.

" I hope you learned your lesson, idiot.", I heard Thalia say as she walked by the Hermes table.

I smirked. I decided to walk over to her.

" So, couldn't hold your anger?", I said jokingly.

"If you don't want me to hurt you like I did to Travis or worse, get the hell out of eher. NOW."

Wow. She looked pissed. I didn't want my ass kicked so I went over to my table. I turned around and saw a smirk playing on her lips. That girl was seriously crazy.

"Hi Nico!", said a peppy voice.

Greath. Another Aphrodite girl.

"Uh hey."

"So um, do you want to teach me how to fight like you? You are so amazing in sword fighting. I'm like your 1 fan!".

I stared at her." What's your name?"

"Alyssa.", she said giggling.

"Yeah. Um Alyssa. Please get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Table." o said.

She stared at me. The, she decided to push her luck. She tried puppy eyes on me. Thinking it was going to work. But puppy dog eyes, never works on a son of Hades.

"Get out.", I said harshly.

"Please! Please, Nico. I'm a fast learner. Please!".

I got up. "I said GET OUT!."

By then the whole pavilion was staring at me. Alyssa covered her mouth and ran off crying. I rolled my eyes.

" And you say I have a temper."

"Who understands you girls. First you tell me to get the hell out of your way, now your coming to talk to me?"

"YOU don't understand girls. That's your own problem. Not mine." With that she walked off. I huffed. I didn't need her.

"_Sure. Keep trying to convince yourself. But you will still fail."_

Thalia's POV

Ugh! Why did he have to be so obnoxious? He annoyed me so much. I wish I could sent him to Hades, but he is his father after all.

I walked past the Aphrodite cabin and saw Alyssa crying in the steps while her sisters comforted her. I clenched my fists. Why are all this Aphrodite girls always after Nico. It was so annoying!

…. Why am I jealous? I never get jealous of anything. Specially not because a bunch of girls are chasing Nico. I shook my head trying to her rid of those demonic thoughts.

I heard laughter in the back of my head.

_Listen, whoever you are. Get the hell out of my head. Stupid voice!_

More laughter. Ugh.

"Hi Thals."

"Hi Annabeth. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just finished eating. I was surprised at Nico. He really scared some people."

"With what? His ugly face?"

Annabeth laughed. "No. When he yelled back in the pavilion."

"Oh. Well why were all of you surprised? He has anger issues that I think he should fix. I might recommend him to attend to that class were a bunch of Ares kids go to try and change attitudes."

She laughed again." Sure Thals." She walked off.

What's wrong with everyone today? I walked to my cabin and laid in my bed.

I yawned. I felt my eye lids getting heavy and I fell asleep.

_It was one of those demigod dreams. Everything seemed to vivid._

"_Luke! Luke where are you?", I heard a voice yell. _

_I turned around and found Luke laying on the ground with his eyes closed. I screamed but I couldn't hear my voice. _

"_Luke. Luke!", screamed a girl a little younger than me. She shook him trying to get him to wake up._

"_Shh. I'm just tired that's all." He sat up and stared at the sky. I noticed it was staring to drizzle._

"_Luke. Do you friends know your alive? That you got another chance to live?", asked the girl._

_What?_

_He looked down and stared at her. He shook his head. "No. It's better that they never find out."_

_He left to a small house by a river and the girl stayed where she was. " Don't worry Luke. I know you aren't happy so I need to find Camp Half-Blood. I need to take you home."_

I shot my eyes open. Luke is alive? That couldn't be true. He was dead. Percy witnessed his death. This couldn't be happening. Not now.

I ran out of my cabin looking for Chiron. I found him talking to Annabeth, Percy, and Nico.

"Chiron!", I screamed.

They turned around and stared at me. "What is it, child?", he asked.

Should I tell them?

_Do what is best for everyone. If Luke decides to turn evil again, it is vest to warn everyone. Go ahead. Tell them._

I nodded. They stared at me like I was crazy.

"Chiron. I had a very weird dream. I was in this forest thing. There was a little cabin near a lake and all. I heard a girl about 14 yelling Luke's name. I saw him laying in the ground with his eyes closed. He told the girl that it was best if none of us knew he was alive, Chiron. Luke. Is . Alive!", I said.

I heard Annabeth gasp and saw Percy clench his fists.

Chiron sighed. " Thalia, it could have meant nothing. I don't think we should get worked up over nothing."

"But Chi-"

"No, child. We shall do nothing about it. Percy witnessed his death. Luke is dead. There shall be no more discussion about this." He galloped off.

I was shocked. What happened to the caring Chiron?

"Do you guys believe me?", I asked worried.

"Thalia. Chiron is right. Maybe it was nothing. Demigods sometimes have dreams that mean nothing. We also get dreams of things that could have happened in the past. You should forget it.", said Percy.

I looked at Annabeth and she nodded, agreeing with the Kelp head. They walked off and I turned my head towards Nico.

He shifted from foot to foot. He looked down. "They're right. It was nothing." He walked off. He didn't even look at me.

I was pissed. Why didn't they believe me? I was so angry that I felt tears run down my cheeks. Angry tears. I clenched my fists and ran off.

I ran to the woods angrily. I was soon out of breath so I stopped. I punched a tree that was near me and I heard a nymph cry in pain.

I sat on the ground and brought my legs to my chest.

_It's all your fault. Now my friends think am a psycho!_

No response. Luke. His name made my vains hard. I hated him. He ruined everything.

"Why did you have to appear now, Luke? Why?", cried.

Annabeth's POV

Was Luke really back? I shook my head. Percy and Chiron were right. Thalia's dream meant nothing. I tried to convince myself the same thing but I felt a little hope in my heart.

"Annabeth? You aren't hoping for him to come back are you?', asked Percy.

I sighed. "Percy. He was like a brother to me. It isn't wrong for me to have a little faith." I looked at him and he glared at the lake.

I got up. "If you're going to act this way, I should leave. Talk to me when you aren't acting like such a kelp head." I walked off.

I was thinking about going to my cabin, but I had too much in my head. I decided to go to the woods.

I walked but the I heard sobbing. I looked around and found Thalia sitting under a tree crying.

"Thalia! Om my Gods, are you alright? Did you get hurt?", I asked worrying about my best friend.

She looked at me. "Go away", she hissed.

Why was she pissed? " Why are you angry at me? I didn't do anything."

" You didn't? You guys are supposed to be my friends. You had to believe me! And you didn't! Now leave me alone!".

I was shocked. Thalia never yelled at me. She must be really angry about the Luke situation. I nodded and got up. I made my way to my cabin and sat on my bunk.

If Luke was out there, I hope he is alright.

I sighed and laid down, thinking about my adventures with Luke and Thalia.

**:O Is Luke back? Would you guys want me to change POVS or no? Anyways, I have a few questions you may all answer in a review. Will Thalia remember her adventures with Luke and want him to come back? Will she start to fall in love with him? What about Nico? How will he cope with the idea of losing Thalia? And most of all, will Percy lose his stupidity or will he stay a SeaweedBrain as always? Read to find out and answer your questions in a review!**

**Music4evaxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO. Enjoy!**

Thalia's POV

After Annabeth left, I went to my cabin. I was afraid to fall asleep and dream about Luke again. I didn't care of he was coming back. I didn't want him to.

My cabin looked empty and depressing. I didn't want to be here. I sighed and got out. The wind caressed my face. I closed my eyes and felt the wind kiss my eye lids.

I walked over to the lake. It looked empty and calmed. Nobody to annoy the crap out of me. I walked slowly until I saw Nico sitting alone. I was planning on turning back without him noticing, but of course not even that could go as planned for me. I stepped on a dry leave that made a crunching sound.

"Thalia?"

I didn't want to speak to him. I made my legs move farther.

"Thalia! Wait up!"

"Go away.", I hissed.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around. He made a huge mistake.

Since he kept his hand on my arm, I decided to have some fun.

"OW!", he yelled in pain.

I smirked. " Now be a good boy, let go of my arm.", I growled.

"Why the hell did you electrocute me?", he asked getting angry.

"Because. I hate when people touch me. So let go!"

He was shocked. He let go of my arm and nodded.

For a second I felt bad, but then the idiot had to annoy me again.

" Alright. I'll let your arm go. I don't want to get attacked by a psycho again."

I took a deep breath. " Nico. I'm not in the mood. So will you please stop acting like an idiot?"

" Aw. Why ruin my fun?"

"Shut up, death breath", I hissed.

He put his hands up in surrender. I noticed he did that frequently.

"I was just messing around. So what are you doing here alone. You do know we can get eaten by harpies right?"

" Yes. I know. I really don't give a crap. I just don't want to be in my cabin."

He nodded. " I feel like that often too. It gets really depressing."

" Listen Thalia. About earlier, I had to agree with them. I know you might want to believe Luke will come back, but.. Well he might not. We just don't want to get worked up over nothing."

I suddenly found my converse very interesting. "Nico.." I sighed.

"I don't want him back. I just wanted you guys to believe me. That's all."

"Thalia, look at me."

I shook my head.

" Thalia. Look. At. Me." I didn't look up so he grabbed my chin. His black eyes stared right into my soul. I felt myself blushing every color of red there is.

" We want to believe you, Thals. But we're worried about what could happen if we do.", he said calmly.

I gulped and nodded. O felt his hand caress my cheek and my stomach tightened.

"Aww. Look at the two lovebirds.", I heard a voice say.

Nico dropped his hand turned around.

" Who's there?"

I heard two people laugh. Stolls.

"Come out, you idiots! We know its you!"

" What? Your afraid because we caught you?", asked Connor.

" Shut up.", said Nico trying to act calm. I sure as hell wasn't going to.

"Listen you idiots, if I hear any rumors going around about this, I will personally sent you to Tartarus. And if you would like your big heads in top of your neck, I suggest you both get the hell out of here and keep your mouths shut!", I yelled.

They stared at me surprised, including, Nico. I was even a little shocked myself. But these two idiots deserved it.

They looked at each other and smirked. " You should take care of that temper. Night." They winked at me and walked off.

I was seriously pissed now. I felt Nico put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"You should get going too. Don't want to get eaten by harpies."

I yawned. I guess I was tired. I nodded and went to my cabin.

"_Silver, I'm fine I don't need to drink anything", said Luke._

"_It's really delicious. It relieves stress too. Just a little sip, please?"_

_Luke stared at the girl and nodded. He drank the unknown drink and his eyes started to close._

_I don't know what came over me but I felt the urge to attack that girl. Was she poisoning him?_

_Luke passed out and the girl sighed. She put her hand on his face and smiled. I clenched my fists. I tried yelling but my voice was still gone._

"_I'm sorry Luke. But this is for the best. I will take you to camp. I just need transportation. You will soon see your friends. Including that girl you keep muttering her name in your sleep. Thalia was it? Yeah. You'll see her too."_

I opened my eyes. Luke was thinking about me? I felt my heart do a little summersault but then I cussed at myself. Luke was a traitor. He didn't deserve anybody's sympathy.

I rubbed my eyes with my hands and I noticed it was morning. It felt like just a few minutes. Demigod dreams were really creepy.

As I went into the bathroom I shivered. It was freezing. I took a warm shower. The warm water calmed me. I was actually starting to forget about the dream.

Since it was cold outside I decided to wear my black skinny jeans with my black combat boots. I put on a white long sleeved v-neck and put my hair in a high ponytail. When I was done putting my eye liner on, I walked out.

For once I made missed breakfast.

"Thalia."

"Oh. Hey SeaweedBrain."

He stared at me. " You look tired. You get any sleep?"

" Yeah." Well, this was fun. Note my sarcasm.

"Anyways, I'm off. Bye Percy."

I left him there standing like an idiot. All I wanted was some peace.

I saw Annabeth standing in the steps of her cabin reading a book. I remembered how mean I acted towards her last night.

"Annabeth?", I asked.

She looked up and smiled.

"Hi Thals."

"Hi. Look Annabeth, I'm really sorry for last night. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just wanted you to believe me."

She got up and hugged me. "It's okay Thals. We both hoped Luke would come back, but I just don't want to get my hopes up."

I nodded. Even though I felt rage towards him, I secretly wish he was back. He was so loving towards me. He was the first person to ever care about me.

" Come on Thals. Let's go practice!", said Annabeth.

I smiled. "Alright!"

We ran towards the arena and for once I didn't look back.

**The end! I know it was kind of boring, but I just wanted to put the dream in there. It was kind of a filler chapter. Anyways, if you would like to see anything in this story, tell me in a review and the best idea I get I will use it in my story and the person who gave me that awesome idea will be in the story. Yay! Anyways I have a question for you guys. Thuke or Thalico? Answer in a review! Thanks!**

**Music4evaxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO. Thank you guys so much! I'm getting really nice reviews that inspire me to continue. Now on with the story!**

Thalia's POV

It has been about 3 days since I had the last dream about Luke. I keep worrying about him coming back though. I feel like if am not careful enough, I'll turn around and there he will be standing.

I have only told Annabeth about my dreams. I know I had already thought about keeping them from myself, but Annabeth is my best friend and she has the right to know.

"So Thals, any dreams about Luke lately?"

This was the only reason why I should have said nothing. She asks me this _every _day. It annoys the crap out of me.

I sighed." No. Not in almost three days. Maybe you guys were right. It was nothing."

" THALIA, ANNABETH!", screamed a voice.

I turned around and found Grover with a really worried look on his face.

"What is it, Grover?", asked Annabeth.

He chewed on a can and stared at us. "Grover, what's going on?", I asked.

" Percy and Nico were walking by the Big House, when he saw a girl about 12 or 13 heading towards the Big House."

"So?"

"Well they asked her if she was a new camper, and she said maybe. She asked them to come with her to the camp borders and Percy said no, but Nico went with her. And.. And.."

"Grover, WHAT!", I screamed.

" Luke is here."

What? Luke is.. "HE'S HERE?"

I looked at Annabeth and her eyes widened. Grover nodded uncomfortably.

"Come on Thals, we have to see if he's alright!"

She grabbed my hand trying to take me to him but I stayed still.

"No. I don't want to see him. Not now."

Annabeth's POV

Why didn't Thalia come with me? Didn't she want everything to be like it was before? I sighed and ran towards the Big House.

"Annabeth!", yelled Percy.

"Hi, where is he?"

Percy looked at me and glared at the wall. "Percy, I just want to see if he is alright. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

He sighed and nodded. "He's inside that door."

I walked slowly and when I got to the door I took a deep breath. Everything will change from now on. Maybe everything will be the same as it was before. I opened the door and went inside.

Percy's POV

I clenched my fists. Why did he have to come back now? Annabeth told me everyone deserved a second chance, but I was still not going to feel sorry for him. He almost killed the whole world. I don't think he deserves my sympathy.

Me and Nico were surprised that Thalia wasn't here. We expected her to run in yelling "Luke!", or something like that. But that never happened.

I didn't want to sit here and wait for Annabeth. It made me pissed. I went outside to get some air.

I found Thalia sitting on the front steps of her cabin laying down and listening to music.

"Why aren't you with Luke? Don't you want to see him?", I asked.

She looked at me and took one earplug off. She sighed. "Why should I want to see him? He betrayed us. I don't want him here at all. And you? Why aren't you there?"

I rolled my eyes. " I don't want him here. I don't trust him."

She nodded. " I'm glad at least someone understands. But Percy, if your worrying about Annabeth giving her attention to him only, don't worry. She only seems him as a brother."

I glared at her and felt my cheeks burn. " You think I'm jealous? Well your wrong. I just don't want him near her."

"Sure, SeaweedBrain."

Annabeth's POV

" Luke?", I whispered. I took small and slow steps towards him. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. Was this the Luke who almost killed the whole world?

I sat on the end of his bed and shook him a little. " Lue? It's me, Annabeth.", I whispered.

His eyes opened a little. He tried getting up but fell. "You shouldn't try and get up. Your still a little weak."

" Thalia."

I laughed a little. "No. It's me Annabeth."

He stared at me and smiled weakly. "Annabeth. You have grown haven't you?"

I nodded. "Yep."

He sighed. " Where's.. Where's Thalia?"

I stared at him remembering her telling me she didn't want to see him. I just couldn't tell him she didn't want him here. That would be cruel.

"Um.. She is uh sleeping." I suck at lying.

"Okay. When she wakes up, I want to see her.", he whispered. I noticed his eyes closing a little bit. He must be really tired.

I smiled and got up.

" Thalia!." I said as I entered her cabin. She was singing super loud to ' 21 Guns'.

"THALIA!"

"Oh. Hi Annabeth. What's up?"

I huffed. "Anyways, I just saw Lu-"

"I don't care."

" Thalia. Just le-"

"Bye Annabeth."

She was about to leave when I grabbed her arm. "Listen!"

She stared at me, then crossed her arms in front of her. "What?"

I sighed. " I saw Luke. He asked for you. He asked me to tell him when you wake up."

" I was never asleep."

"I know that. I had to lie, because I just couldn't tell him that you didn't want him here."

She fake gasped. " When did you become a liar?"

" Thalia. Listen, the point is you have to at least just say hi alright?"

She glared at me. "I don't want to talk to him at all. Thanks for the invitation though."

I sighed. "Have it your way then. Bye Thals."

"Bye."

Thalia's POV

I guess the only ones who agreed with me were Percy and Nico. Annabeth was really happy with having him back. Some Hermes campers were too.

When Chiron announced he was back, many were pissed and many were exited. I knew I didn't want him here but the voice in my head told me to see him. I refused.

"Hey Thals."

"Hey Nico.", said smiling. I was happy that he wasn't trying to persuade me to see Luke.

" You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm completely fine."

"Alright."

"Why do you look annoyed?"

"It's just the Aphrodite girls again. They get on my nerves."

Ugh. Why don't they just leave hi alone?

And.. Why the hell do I care?

" Yeah. They get on my nerves too. They think I'm a freak just because I like wearing black. I hate when people don't understand it's my style."

He nodded. " I feel the same way."

I smiled. He smiled back at me showing his perfect white teeth. I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Thals.", he whispered.

"Nico.", I said laughing nervously. Why was he saying my name?

He grabbed my hand and I started sweating like crazy. He looked down and my and got closer. I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine. I was surprised at myself for letting Nico kiss me. Even though part of me told me I also wanted to kiss him.

His lips pressed gently against mine and I put my arms around his neck. His arms slid gently and left them at my waist.

The kiss was sweet and real and I was happy. I was shocked though. I , Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, was kissing Nico Di Angelo.

I heard a gasp behind Nico and I pulled apart.

I found myself face to face with no other than Luke Castellan.

**:O Luke saw Thalia kiss Nico! What will he do or think? Will Thalia start feeling a little something for Nico or did the kiss mean nothing? Read to find out and Review!**

**Music4evaxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own PJO**

Thalia's POV

I stared at Luke with wide eyes. Nico had his fists clenched and was glaring at him. Luke stared at me only.

His blue eyes looked tired and full of pain.

"T-Thalia?", he whispered. I heard Nico growl next to me.

I wasn't going to give in forgive him. I had to keep remiding myself about this traitor.

"What do you want?", I hissed. He looked full of shocked.

"What do you mean? I thought you were going to see me once you woke up?"

I didn't want him thinking Annabeth was a liar so I myself had to lie. " Well, I'm still tired and I didn't want to walk all the way over there."

His eyes looked sad. "But you weren't tired enough, to see him."

I stared at him. Why did he have to make this difficult? All the memories I tried to forget came flooding back to me. Luke, Annabeth, and I arriving to camp. Our adventures, everything. I clenched my fists trying to forget about them. I didn't _want _to forgive him. He hurt me too much.

"Luke, why in the Hades name would I want to see you? You betrayed us! You almost killed Annabeth! Your promised me you were going to take care of her! Where does promises nothing to you? Do you know how I felt being stuck in that tree for all those years?"

"Tha-"

"No! You don't know! Because you left! You left all of us. You were a liar! I don't want you here!"

"Thalia. I only did what I did to get revenge because what they did to you. Just like you said I didn't know what it was to be inside a tree, but I wanted to get revenge on them. You didn't deserve being stuck in there. And did you ever think of what _I _felt when _you _were gone?"

"It's not the same! I didn't choose to leave! And for your information I was INSIDE A TREE!"

"Thalia.", said Nico. I almost forgot he was here. I sighed an nodded.

" You aren't worth it. I'm not going to waste my time yelling at you."

I turned around and walked off. I heard Nico's footsteps behind me. "Thalia.", he said.

I didn't feel like facing him now. All these years I've been wanting to yell at Luke. But it hurt more than I expected.

"Thalia. Please look at me."

I wiped my tears with my hand and turned around.

"What?"

He walked to me and put his arms around me. He held me tightly and I buried my head in his chest. I'm never the type of girl to cry and let someone comfort me but it was nice to let go of all the tears I've been holding for years. It also felt nice to know that someone cared.

I was grateful because Nico wasn't saying anything. My mouth felt dry and so did my throat. I don't think I could speak now. I closed my eyes and grabbed onto Nico's shirt tightly. I could hear my sobs getting a little louder.

"Nico!", I heard someone yell.

"What?"

"Why is Thals crying?", I recognized those voices. It was Annabeth and Percy.

He stayed silent for a while. He probably didn't want me to get angry at him for telling them.

I pulled away from Nico and looked at my friends. " I saw Luke." Those three little words made me want to cry again.

Annabeth stared at me.

"Maybe that's why he was all pissed and confused a few minutes ago.", said Percy. Annabeth glared at him and punched him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Sorry.", he whispered. Kelp head.

" Thals, what did he say to you?"

"Well, nothing. It was me doing the talking."

They looked at Nico and he looked away. I sighed." I think I need some time alone."

They nodded and I left. I didn't want to play 100 questions at this moment. Especially from that SeaweedBrain.

I passed by the Aphrodite cabin and heard them whispering how happy they were to have Luke back. I rolled my eyes. Pathetic.

I closed my eyes for a moment and remember Nico kissing me. I didn't know what to feel. Did I like him? Did I just kiss him without feeling anything? I wanted answers. My brain felt so confused and I didn't know what to think.

I walked over to the lake and sat down. The waves made a whooshing sound. It calmed me down. Nico. I couldn't stop thinking about him. There was just something about him.

Sure, he was obnoxious, annoying. But he can be sweet at times. Many people would never dare to try and make me better or comfort me. But he didn't care if I kicked his ass or not. He was there for me anyways.

He also understood me. His style was just like mine. He knew what it felt when people called me Goth, emo, punk.

I put my legs to my chest and buried my head inside my legs. I smiled to myself.

The next morning I woke up startled. I don't remember getting here. I was at the lake and bam am here now. Weird.

I got dressed rapidly and ran to the pavilion. I didn't want to be late again.

I grabbed my food and made a sacrifice to my dad. I sat on my table and ate slowly. I was actually enjoy in my breakfast until I saw Luke come in. I saw him grab his food and sit down. The Hermes table was in front of mine, ( I don't know if this is true. I'm just saying.), so he was sitting pretty close to me. He looked up and stared at me. I looked down and kept on eating.

"Hey Thals."

"Um, Nico. You do know we aren't allowed to sit in other tables, right?"

"Yeah. I talked to Chiron."

"Uh huh.", I said nodding.

He snickered.

"Hey, what's so funny, death breath?", I said joking.

"Oh nothing, Christmas face."

I grinned. " Do you want me to hurt you, idiot?", I said.

He faked his shock. " Oh no please. I don't want to lose an arm."

I laughed. How come he was the only who could change my moods so fast?

I looked to my right and saw Alyssa coming over.

I hissed. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing. I was just here to talk to Nico."

"Good for you. Now get out."

Nico chuckled.

"And you shut up, or you'll be forced to leave too."

He put his hands up in surrender.

" I see it's true", said the witch.

"What's true?", I asked.

"You and Nico are dating."

My mouth hanged open. "Who the hell said that?", asked Nico.

"Travis and Connor Stoll." She laughed and walked off.

"Oh hell no."

I walked over to their table and slammed my hands down.

"Alright you idiots. I remember warning you to keep your mouth shut"

They looked at each other and gulped. I was super super close to kick their asses when Chiron cleared his throat.

I turned around. "Thalia. Will you put both of them down."

I sighed. Just when I was about to hurt the idiots for opening their mouths. I returned to my desk and groaned.

Nico laughed. "couldn't do anything?"

"No. But I will have to think of something."

He laughed again. What's with all the laughing?

I was now noticing all the eyes of the Hermes kids on me. Even Luke. I raised my eyebrows and glared.

"Look away!", I heard Connor hiss.

I glared again and looked at Nico. "Those two are gonna get it later."

"I might have to watch."

"No. Your going to have to help me."

He chuckled. "Pleas stop that.", I said annoyed.

"Stop what?"

"The laughing. It's creepy."

He laughed again. Ugh.

After breakfast I decided to clean my cabin. Cabin inspections ( I don't know how you spell it) was coming up. I didn't want to get eaten by a harpy.

All I needed to clean was the clothes on the floor. I picked them up and sat on my bed. I turned on my IPOD and listened to "Green Day".

I thought about this morning. Nico was always making me laugh. He always cheered me up. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe I was starting to feel something for him.

**:O Thalia might start to like Nico! Anyways people, I know Thalia seems OCC but I had to put her like that in this chapter. She had been angry at Luke for many years and she finally told him how angry she was. But hopefully you guys still liked this chapter. Like it or love it? Tell me in a review!**

**Music4evaxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own PJO**

Thalia's POV

"YEAH!", I screamed as we won the Capture The Flag game. The blue team cheered and applaud, while the red team looked pissed and disappointed.

"We finally beat the Ares campers", said a daughter of Athena.

I laughed. "They deserved it. We had to win sometime", I said.

"Hey Thals,". I saw Nico coming over.

"Hey Nico. What's up? Disappointed that your team lost?" The Hades kids and Ares were in the same team. I got to admit it was kind of weird.

"You wish." He grinned.

"Sure. I can see the anger in your eyes."

He rolled his eyes. " So what are you going to do once summer ends?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I might stay here obviously."

He smiled. "Me too."

"Oh man. I was hoping you weren't. I didn't want to deal with you all the time.", I said trying to act serious.

He looked sad. " Oh."

I laughed like a maniac. He had actually bought it.

"What's so funny, Pinecone Face?"

"I was just kidding, you idiot!"

He glared at me.

"And what's with the 'Pinecone Face'? I thought ti was Christmas face."

" Well, I can call you whatever I want."

"Yea, and if you do, you'll end up with both your arms broken."

He laughed like he didn't believe me. You see, these last few days me and Nico became really good friends. It was kind of nice.

What about Luke you might ask. Well I been ignoring that idiot. He tries to talk to me but I just walk off.

"Hey Nico? I'll be right back."

He nodded. I wanted to get something from my cabin. As I passed by some cabins, I heard giggling.

I stared. An Aphrodite girl was sitting real close to Luke. She had her arms around his neck and he looked kind of annoyed.

"Luke. Why are you acting this way? Don't you like me?" Eww.

"Anna, please. I'm not in the mood for you right now." This dude really made me laugh. If he wasn't in the mood for her, why the hell was he sitting next to her?

"You're such a jerk!" I rolled my eyes. Aphrodite girls were such drama queens. He pulled away and walked away. I saw him coming right to where I was so I turned around. Before I could move someone grabbed my arm.

"Thalia?" Great.

I turned around. "What?"

"Can we talk?"

"No. Bye!" I was going to leave but he grabbed my arm again.

"Please."

I sighed. "Fine."

He put his hand through his hair and smiled a little.

"Thalia. Listen, I know I did many things that made you really angry. That made you hate me. But I'm really sorry. I wish I could fix it. I wish everything was the way it was before we camp to camp. Just you, me, and Annabeth."

"Lu-"

" I know you don't want to listen to this. But I'm really sorry. I know you might not forgive me, but I just want us to be friends like we use to. Just that."

I stared at him. I did miss him as my friend but.. How can I forgive him?

"You right. I don't think I can forgive you. But.. Maybe we can start fresh. Maybe we can be friends again. But I'm still super pissed at you."

He smiled. "That's alright with me."

I couldn't do anything but smile back. A real smile. I know you might be thinking "Thalia! You just forgave the biggest traitor on earth!", but he was the first person to ever make me feel like I had family. Family forgive each other right?

"Luke!", I looked behind him, and saw a little kid calling him.

"I got to run. See ya later, Thals."

I sighed. I shook my head and went to look for the death breath. I laughed to myself.

" Why the hell are you laughing?"

I jumped.

"What the hell Nico! That scared the shit out of me!"

He laughed. " Thalia scared? Wow the world must be crazy."

I punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

"So, why were you talking to Luke?"

"You stalking me?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. I just saw you as I was heading to my cabin."

"Oh. Well.. I forgave him. Just a little."

He stared at me." Are you stupid?"

"What!"

"Um nothing."

"I thought so."

"Why, though?"

"Nico, family should forgive family. He was the first person that made me feel like I belonged. And anyways I didn't forgive him completely. Just a little. I'm still pissed."

"Whatever."

I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"So.. Um you know the fireworks are coming right?"

I nodded. Was he asking me to go with him? I felt my face getting red.

" Do you want to um.. Go with me?"

My face was every shade of red and purple. I nodded my head like an idiot. An answer would have been fine, but I couldn't trust myself to open my mouth.

"Great. Um.. See you."

He walked off. I couldn't help but notice that he was blushing too. He looked cute. _What? Why was I thinking that!_

I walked to my cabin to get a jacket. I wanted to get to the sing a long on time. Right when I was about to turn around I saw my dad standing in the doorway.

"Um.. Dad?"

"Thalia.", his voice made the cabin shake.

"What is it?"

" You and that son of Hades huh?"

My face went red but then I glared at him. Pretty stupid of me to glare at Zeus but this wasn't his business.

"Me and him are JUST friends. And if there was more than that, it is NONE of your business!", I yelled. I hated when people put their noses where they aren't wanted.

"I don't like it. My daughter isn't going to be seeing a son of _Hades."_

" Like I said, it's none of your business."

By then I was getting pretty annoyed.

"I don't want you near that boy. Understand?"

"It's none of your business! My Gods, can't you understand?"

I was pretty pissed now. How dare him come in here and yell at me.

He glared at me. " We will soon talk about this, Thalia." And with that he was gone. I sighed angrily.

I ran towards the camp fire and sat next to Annabeth and Percy.

"Hey Thalia, why does your face look like a tomato?"

I don't know what came over me, but I punched Percy.

"Shut up, you idiot!"

"Thalia!", yelled Annabeth.

I rolled my eyes. The SeaweedBrain deserved it.

"Aren't you cheerful?"

"Want another one, stupid?"

He scooted away from me. Serves him right.

I saw Nico laugh next to him.

"Looks like you want me to hurt you too."

He pretended to act scared but I saw him smirk when he turned his face around.

I turned around and watched as the Apollo kids sang. I smiled. I was actually starting to feel like home again. I had everyone I cared about with me. Even the ones who annoyed the crap out of me.

I heard Percy make another smart ass comment and was about to punch him again, but I didn't. I just laughed. They stared at me and I shrugged. I was happy. That's all that mattered.

**I had fun writing this chapter. It might be OCC, but I had fun writing it. I love Thalico! It's so cute! Anyways, review!**

**Music4evaxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know PJO**

Thalia's POV

My dad never bugged me again. I was actually waiting for him to come ad yell at me fro talking to Nico. Especially now. Me and Nico became really good friends. Best friends will be a good word too.

The huntresses were visiting tomorrow.

"So are you going with them?", asked Nico.

I looked at him. " Do I have a reason to?"

He smirked. " I was just asking."

I rolled my eyes. When I spend time with Nico I can be myself, but then the Aphrodite cabin comes in. They spy on us and later they ask me if I like him.

Of course I say no. Me and him are just friends. Nothing more. I sighed. Maybe I wanted to be more than friends.

"Thalia!"

"What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? I've been calling your name like 10 times!"

I probably spaced out. "Whatever."

"Hey Nico!", said a peppy voice. I looked up and found a tall girl with brown her and really green eyes. She was probably Aphrodite's daughter.

"I was wondering if we were still going to hang out tomorrow."

What? I looked at Nico. He looked uncomfortable.

Tomorrow was the Fireworks. I remembered he had asked me to go with him. Was he playing with me?

"Um.. Yea."

"You must be Thalia. I'm Sam."

I glared at her. How dare him. I sighed. I got up walked off.

"Thalia!", I heard him yell. Screw him.

_I warned you._

Shut up, dad, I thought. Who acres if he was hanging out with this girl. We were just friends. Nothing more.

I went over to the arena and practiced. I fought a dummy and it soon exploded. I sighed. I was bored.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"Thalia, can we tal-"

"Goodbye."

I was going to walk away but he grabbed me by the arm.

" I'm just going to help her practice."

"Yeah. Sure. You were going to help the only Aphrodite girl that is actually good at sword fighting?"

He stared at me. Busted.

"Look-"

"Why the hell are you explaining yourself to me? We're just friends. Nothing more. I don't care. Just go away alright? I have better things to do."

I saw pain cross his eyes. I bit my lip. I kind of felt bad. You see, I would never feel bad for hurting someone. But with him, it was different.

Sure, I shocked him a lot, but we were just playing around. It was never serious.

" Alright. I'll leave you alone."

"Nic-"

"See ya."

I stared at him as he walked off. I'm such an idiot.

The next morning I woke up and groaned. I wasn't in the best mood possible.

I was on my way to look for Percy and Annabeth and turned around. Eww. I was not surprised that they were making out. Those two seriously needed a new hobby.

I walked to the woods with nothing to do. I could practice but I wasn't into it. I walked and walked and then my legs gave in. I sat down and closed my eyes. I missed Nico.

I saw him yesterday, but still. It was fun to have someone to fool around with.

"Nico, stop!", I heard someone yell.

I stood up and looked. There was a little clearing with a little pond and beautiful flowers. I never seen this place before.

I saw Nico and Sam talking. I clenched my fists. I was so mad I heard thunder in the background.

"What was that?", asked the witch.

"Nothing. Just thunder.", he said.

Ugh! He was really starting to annoy me.

I walked off. I didn't want to see them laughing together. It grossed me out.

The night came really soon. I saw many campers holding hands and heading towards the beach. I stayed in my cabin. I listened to "Green day". I didn't care if Nico wasn't here. I didn't need him anymore.

I heard a knock on the door and groaned. I got up and answered it.

It was him.

"What are you doing here, Nico?", I asked.

" Well I was here because I thought we were still going to the fireworks."

" What? Sam ditched you?"

He glared at me. "No. I left her to come here."

My heart did a summersault. I know he didn't say anything sweet, but nobody stopped their plans for me. Ever.

I nodded. I closed my door and walked with him. It was kind of awkward.

We sat down in a blanket and laid down. We heard laughing and music and I smiled.

Soon the fireworks started. They came in different shapes and sizes. They made my skin glow just like it did when I was with the huntresses.

Many people smiled and cheered. I just watched and enjoyed myself. They were beautiful. They made the whole dark sky glow with amazing shapes. It was fantastic.

" Aren't they amazing?", asked Nico.

I nodded. "Yeah. Very."

We would laugh and smile at different shapes. I was actually having fun.

When they were done, they were serving food and music played. It was awesome.

I heard the song " Know your enemy" come on. I grinned. I heard Nico chuckled.

"Hey Thals. Do you.. Um want to dance?"

I stared at him. I laughed. "Since when does a son of Hades have any interest in dancing?"

He blushed. " Whatever."

"Sure."

"Sure what?", he asked.

"I'll dance with you."

We got up and made our way where everyone was dancing. We moved and singed to the top of our lungs. I felt the wind past by me and I grinned. I knew all the lyrics and so did Nico. I was having the time of my life. We started dancing like idiots afterwards. We didn't care if we got any stares. We were having fun.

I looked at Nico and blushed. He was smiling at me. I noticed the light of the stars glow on his skin. It made him look amazing. I blushed and smiled right back.

When the song ended we walked to get a drink of water.

"That was fun", I said.

"Yeah.", he smiled.

I guess I was really thirsty because I finished my water fast and heard Nico mutter " damn"

I rolled my eyes.

We talked and danced until it was time to go to bed.

" I had fun tonight.", I said.

"Yeah, me too." He smiled at me.

I nodded and we walked towards the cabins. I felt his hand slip into mine and I smiled. Everything was perfect.

We stopped at my cabin.

" I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"See you."

"Bye."

I watched him walk off and I grinned. I walked inside my cabin and jumped into my bed. My dad was wrong. He was wrong all this time.

It was alright to love.

**Aww. This is when Thalia actually admits she loves Nico. Yay! But what will happen? Will there be more drama? Find out!**

**Music4evaxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I hate author's notes too. I'm unfortunately having writer's block. If any of you could give me ideas that will be great. Happy Halloween!


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own PJO. Let's give welcome Soffisun's character Sofia!**

I was officially the girlfriend of the son of Hades. The world girlfriend made me want to puke, but it didn't matter. I was happy.

After the day of the fireworks, Nico came to my cabin and we walked towards the pavilion. Holding hands. Boy did it cause a lot of whispering.

Many people stopped eating and stared at us. It was annoying. I ignored them and walked off. It had been going like that for a few days now.

Percy and Annabeth weren't that shocked. We kept getting comments like " I told you guys" or " I knew it!". Just plain irritating.

I was sitting in the beach alone at the moment. It had been a rough week and I needed to think.

" Hey Thals. Mind if I sit here?", asked Nico, scaring the Hades out of me.

" Sure."

I felt his arm snake around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I was falling to sleep when I heard an explosion.

I opened my eyes and found my dad and none other than Hades glaring at us.

"Um.. Dad?", asked Nico.

" What is this nonsense?", asked my dad.

" Dad. I already told you. It is none of your business.", I said standing up.

" I disagree. It is my business. I don't want my daughter to date death spawn."

"Hey!". Hades glared at my father and I rolled my eyes.

" I think both of you should leave. Thalia already told you and I agree with her. This is our decision- not yours."

I noticed Hades let out an annoyed sigh. " Do whatever pleases you. " With that he was gone. I was waiting for my dad to follow his lead, but no luck. He stood there glaring at Nico.

" Dad.. Please leave."

" I do not approve of this Thalia. I'm highly disappointed in you. I thought you were better than that." He was gone. I sighed angrily.

" Don't worry Thals, they'll get over it."

We both left to our cabins after that. I was really tired. I had practiced all morning and afternoon. I felt as if I had held the sky.

Sofia's POV

I sat on my bed talking to my sister, Alyssa, about our little plan.

" So we need to think of ways to tear apart those two", said Alyssa.

I got to admit. I was getting pretty annoyed with her. Everything she does has to involve Nico. It was irritating. I didn't know Thalia, so I couldn't hate her or anything. I still wasn't sure if I should blackmail her.

" So listen, I think I know what we should do", she said smiling wickedly. Yuck.

" What?", I asked clearly annoyed.

" Alright we are going to…"

Thalia's POV

I gave up. I just couldn't sleep. I stretched and heading for the door. I couldn't care less if the harpies caught me now.

I walked in the shoreline of the beach jus thinking. I hoped my dad didn't try anything. I didn't want Nico to get hurt. I walked for a while longer but stopped when I heard voices.

" So, Luke, are you going to help us break those two?", asked no other than the witch Alyssa. I don't even know why I bother to say her name.

" Um.. I don't know..", he said.

"Pleaseee.", she said in a whiny voice. Ewww

" Fine."

" Oh em gee! Thank you!", she said giggling. Who were they trying to break apart? Weirdoes.

I wasn't the type of person to interrupt others, but I was curious.

" Luke?"

"Um.. Thalia?"

" What are you guys doing? And who are you talking about", I asked.

" Oh noez! We aren't talking about anybody!", she said.

I glared. " Right.."

" Well we should go. Come on Alyssa."

What.. The.. Hell..?

Idiots. " Thalia?"

I turned around and punched someone in the face. " What.. The?"

"Oh! Nico. I'm so sorry. You just scared me that's all!"

" Yeah. I should warn myself. Never talk to Thalia in the dark."

" Um.."

" Anyways, what are you doing here?"

" Nothing. You?"

" Couldn't sleep."

" Same here", I said.

He sighed. We heard a noise next to a bush and we frozed.

"Harpies..", he whispered.

" Run!", I hissed.

" Not so fast." Busted.

" Wait.. Get out of there Travis and Connor!", said Nico.

… " What?"

" So it was you! You are SO dead!", I yelled. They gulped and started running.

" This time Chiron won't save you!"

I have to admit, this idiots ran fast. But I still caught them.

Of course, Nico wanted to play " The good Guy" and grabbed me before I even hurt those idiots.

" I'll walk you to your cabin", he said.

I sighed, " Fine."

I was super tired now. I guess chasing those two took my energy away.

" Night, Thals".

"Bye Nico."

He kissed me gently and I smiled. I went in my cabin and I fell in deep sleep.

**That wasn't a really good chapter. Review! Happy Halloween!**

**Music4evaxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own PJO. I know I haven't updated in a long time, so to make it up, this chapter has lots of drama. **

Thalia's POV

This sucks. This clearly sucks. I couldn't believe Chiron didn't let me come along. You see, Nico had to go on a guest and I wanted to go, but he didn't let me. And now, I was stuck with Percy and Annabeth. Trust me it's not fun watching those two make out all the time.

I was currently on my cabin listening to my ipod with full volume. Sometimes, the cabins near mine would come and tell me to shut it down, but I would give them my best glare and they would leave me alone.

" Thalia! Turn it down!", I heard someone yell. I knew this voice too well.

" No thank you!", I yelled.

" Thals. It's getting irritating."

" Not to me. Now go away Percy."

" Just turn it down."

" What? Don't tell me it's interrupting you and Annabeth?", I said.

He glared at me. " Shut up."

" What did you say? If you want to keep your life, go away", I said.

He glared at me and got out. That idiot. Now you see what I'm stuck with.

I turned it off and laid on my bed. Of course, I wasn't going to get any sleep because some idiot had to come and annoyed the crap out of me.

" Thalia!"

" What the hell! Don't you see am trying to sleep!", I yelled.

He looked taken back. " Um.. It's time for capture the flag."

I got up and ran. Wouldn't miss this for anything.

I was in the blue team today and the only thing that crossed my mind was, _Ares is going down._

When the bell ringed, everyone ran to different places and fought. I was currently in a very easy fight. This stupid Aphrodite girl thought that she could beat me. She sure has guts.

She slashed me and I hit her back.

" My nail! Oh em gee!" I snorted. Pathetic.

I ran off to a different direction and saw Katie beat the living Hades out of Travis. I laughed so hard that I didn't noticed someone coming behind me.

" Well well well, if it isn't Thalia", said a deep voice.

I laughed. " Bring it on Connor", I said.

He took his sword out and gave me a cut in my arm. I flinched and got ready. I wasn't going to lose. He tried again but this time I ducked and I took the chance to him. He yelled and fell to the floor. This was my chance.

I ran really fast and grabbed the flag before this girl had the chance to. Cheers erupted and I grinned.

" Take that Ares!", I heard someone yell. That Idiot Percy was going to get his ass kicked.

After the game, Chiron informed us that we were going to have a feast congratulating the winner team. Everyone cheered and started putting music and all.

All the campers ate, danced, and singed. I on the other hand, just watched. I might sound boring, but I wasn't in the mood. All I wanted was Nico back.

I gave up and went to my cabin. I laid down and dreamed something I never wanted to see.

_5 people stood in the woods. It was dark and cold and they were the only ones there._

" _Nico, what is this place?", asked a girl._

_Nico? Was this dream trying to warn me about something?_

" _I don't know. I can hardly tell if we are on the right path."_

_I was scared. Chiron told me this quest was easy. It was just a normal quest like retrieving Aphrodite's scarf. But what scared me was the feeling running through me. It was trying to warn me. Telling me something bad would happen. Was this another Demigod dream?_

" _Nico! Watch out!", I heard a boy scream. I looked everywhere trying to find him but I couldn't._

" _Nico!", I yelled, but my voice wasn't functioning._

" _Nico!", I heard someone yell again. That's when I saw him. I saw this huge beast, bigger than any other one I have ever seen. It cornered him and he tried to run but it was impossible. _

_One of the boys ran towards it, but the thing threw him across the meadow. I heard Nico gasp and the thing grabbed him by the neck._

_I heard a snap and heard him scream._

" _Nico!", I yelled trying to run towards him. Before I got to him, the thing stabbed him in the back. I didn't know what it was, all I knew was that he was in a lot of pain. _

_The kids ran to him and checked if he as alright._

" _He's not breathing. His pulse, I can't find it."_

No, No._ This couldn't be happening, I though. I ran to him but the more I tried to get closer I couldn't . It was if I was running backwards. _

_I reached my hands toward shim but it was impossible. _

_Nico couldn't be dead. Hades, this couldn't happen. _

_I tried running again but then I fell the ground crumble under me. I screamed and I felt pain shot up my back. It burned like Hades and I tried to wake up._

" _Thalia!", I heard someone scream._

_I was about to answer when I woke up._

The bright lights burned my eyes. I looked around and found Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, and Luke staring at me with worried expressions.

" W-what happen?", I asked.

" Well, you left during the feast, so we went looking for you. We heard screaming coming from your cabin and we found you moving like crazy.", said Luke.

I felt tears run down my cheeks. " H-he's gone", I stammered.

" Who is?", asked Percy.

" N-Nico."

They stared at me. " What do you mean he's gone Thals?", asked Annabeth.

" I saw him d-die."

" How?"

" In a dream. This thing was hurting him a-and", all I heard after that were sobs.

" How is this possible, Chiron?", asked Luke.

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore them. I wanted him back. He can't die. I know he can't.

" Can I leave now?", I asked.

" I don't think that's a good idea, child", said Chiron.

" I need some air", I said. They nodded and I left slowly. I needed to think

" Thalia, wait up!", I heard Luke say.

I turned around. " Luke, I want to be alone."

" I know, I just wanted to see if you were alright."

" I'm fine. I just need to think", I said.

" Thals, he isn't dead".

" How would you know?", I screamed.

" He just isn't. Trust me."

" Why should I?"

" Because.. Thalia.."

"What?"

I expected him to reply with another stupid comment, but instead he kissed me. I was pissed. I tried to shake him off, but it was impossible. I electrocuted him but he didn't budge.

" Thalia? What are you doing?", someone said.

Luke let me go and I stared. The someone was no other than Nico Di Angelo.

**Cliffhanger! I had fun writing this. Like it? Hate it? Tell me ina review! Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own PJO**

Thalia's POV

" Thalia? What are you doing?", he asked again. I couldn't speak, the only thing I did was stare at him.

" You know what she was doing. She was kissing me", said Luke. I clenched my fists but didn't move. I wanted to kick his ass so badly right now, it wasn't a joke. I should of never forgave him. Ever.

" Thalia, why would you do that? I mea-"

" No!", I screamed. " I didn't kiss him. Nico, he took advantage of me!", I said, letting some tears fall.

" What?", he asked.

I looked up at Luke and glared. He smirked at me and walked off, finally leaving us alone.

" He-"

" I don't think I want to know", he said.

" Nico, please. You have to hear me out", I said.

" And why should I? I trusted you Thalia."

" I know. But I didn't do anything, he kissed _me"._

He sighed shaking his head. Why was he being so stubborn? Didn't he care about what I had to say?

" What was it you were going to say?", he asked.

" Nico, I thought you died. I had this dream a-and I saw something kill you."

He stared at me. " That never happened."

" No duh! If it did you wouldn't be here would you?", I asked irritated.

" I'm not trying to fight with you", he said.

I glared. " Well why can't you listen to me? Don't you believe me?"

" I - he sighed- I-m trying."

" Trying? Does that mean you don't?" I couldn't believe this. He was the only person that I ever trusted after Luke.

" Thalia, I want to believe you."

" Then why don't you?"

" I'm afraid that- that you were just using me."

" What?"

"Tha-"

"No! I thought you knew me enough to know that I would _never _do that! Why can't you just believe me? Oh I know why, because I was wrong! Your just like everyone else!", I yelled, feeling the tears run furiously down my cheeks.

" Thalia-"

" You know what? I don't care anymore." , I said.

He stared at me. I shook my head, and walked off. I regretted it. A lot. I did care, a bunch. I was secretly hoping he would call my name and tell me he was sorry, but that never happened. I was about to go back to my cabin, when I remembered that I needed to do something.

I walked quickly over to the Hermes cabin and knocked hard.

" Thalia?" asked Travis.

I shoved him and walked in. I looked around for Luke and found him standing in the back talking to Connor. I smiled wickedly and made my way to him.

I wasn't going to start a sweet conversation, so I got right up to him and did the only thing I had on my mind. I punched him. Hard.

" What the hell?", he yelled when he saw blood running down his nose.

I wasn't satisfied so I punched him again, and I heard him scream when I electrocuted him.

" You're a liar! You know what I wish more than anything right now? For you to rot in Tartarus", I screamed.

I felt many eyes on me as I walked out but I shrugged them off. They weren't worth it.

I heard the dinner bell ring, but I didn't go to the pavilion. I wasn't in the mood to face either Nico or Luke. Especially Luke. If I see him again, I swear I'll kill him.

Is this what heartbreak felt like? Sure, I was completely horrified when I found out that Luke joined Kronos, but this was worse. Why didn't Nico understand that I cared about him? That I would never hurt him?

I was thinking of a place where I could be peaceful, but couldn't think of none. Especially my cabin. That was the last place I would go right now. I felt a horrible feeling at the bottom of my stomach. I also felt something worse- loneliness. I know I have been alone for most of my life, but this was depressing. I had nowhere to go. I wasn't thinking about leaving camp, but I needed to breath. I needed to think. So, without saying anything, I walked over to my tree and made my way towards New York City.

* * *

Nico's POV

Thalia. That was the only thing that ran through my head at the moment. Did she really kiss him? I didn't know. I was expecting to arrive at camp and see her. I would have hugged the Hades out of her. I really had missed her. But unfortunately, it wasn't possible. The first thing I saw was that idiot holding her and pressing his lips to her. Just thinking about that made me want to puke. I was trying really hard not to beat the crap out of him when she was there, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. It was driving me crazy. I knew the bell for dinner had ranged but this was important.

I was expecting to find him in the pavilion but he wasn't there. I hardly doubted he was at his cabin at the moments, so I made my way towards the arena and there he was. I noticed his nose was purple and one of his eyes was bruised. I was confused but I didn't care, this idiot was going to pay.

I walked slowly to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. I lifted my fist and hit him in the nose, hard. He yelled at me but I didn't care. I hit him twice again and stopped when I heard Chiron call my name.

" Nico? What is this?"

I turned around and stared at him. " He deserved it." those were the only words that came out of my mouth, because I walked off.

* * *

Well, this sucks. I knew I was going to get a punishment, but feed the Pegasus? That's crap. The only thing that made me glad as that I started tomorrow night. Well at least not now. I heard my stomach growl and made my way towards the pavilion. _Um.. Well.. Er.. Thanks for everything dad." _I sucked at this. I was never that good when I prayed to my dad.

I looked over to the Zeus cabin, and found it empty. That was surprisingly , since she was always eating.

" Nico." I clenched my fists. I wasn't in the mood for this. Forgetting my food I got up and walked off. If I had to deal with one of those Aphrodite girls right now, I would literally go crazy. I was deciding whether to look for Thalia when I stopped. She didn't care anymore. She probably hats me now.

" Nico?" , I heard someone ask.

" Oh Hey Annabeth."

" Has Thalia come back yet?", she asked.

" What?"

" Chiron told me she left camp. Me and Percy were going to look for her, but he told us she might need time."

" She's not _here?"_

She shook her head. " We think she might of gone to the city."

I nodded. " Well, she isn't back that's for sure."

She looked at me and nodded. I walked off leaving her there, knowing what I had to do. Look for her.

* * *

Thalia's POV

This might sound weird.. But this ice cream was the bomb. I guess that it was pretty stupid to miss dinner, but I decided this was so worth it. I think I should go back and buy more, but I was sadly out of mortal money.

I walked around the city and couldn't help but be amazed. Sure, I had been here before but only a few times and I didn't get to sightsee. It was a little dark out so the lights made the city shined beautifully. People walked around and talked on phones. I rolled my eyes.

I was currently arriving at the Central Park and found some kids running around and giggling. I laughed when they accidentally pushed someone to a lake. I know it sounds mean, but it was hilarious. I noticed how this city was never quiet. The only time that I heard complete silence here was during the war when everyone was asleep and that was like 5 years ago. Other than that, it was complete noise. It was kind of annoying yet amazing.

I sat down on a little bench and closed my eyes, smiling. I had completely forgotten about my problems. I found myself thinking that I should do this more often.

" Hey you", I heard a deep voice say.

I opened my eyes and found a pair of green eyes staring at mine.

" What?", I asked.

Instead of answering me the dude grabbed me by the shirt and started pulling me somewhere. I kicked him in the, well let's just say, it was the place where the sun don't shine. The dude winced and tried running to me again. I turned around trying to get away from this psycho. You might be asking, why don't you just hurt him? Or hit him with your sword? But sadly, I can't. Swords can't hurt humans and Chiron made us half-bloods promise to never hurt a mortal. Stupid promise. I was glad, thinking I had lost him, but boy was I wrong. I felt a pair of strong arms grab me by the waist and I felt the ground disappear from my feet. I tried kicking around but it was useless. Fore a mortal, this dude was strong.

" Let me go, Loser!", I screamed.

He laughed a creepy laugh but didn't let go. I tried hurting him again but all he did was wince a little. I was starting to think that I might die, when I heard his voice.

" Let her go!", I heard him growl. The dude set me down and turned around. Before he could even open his mouth Nico got him. It was pretty dark by now, so the only thing that I saw where shadows moving and I heard screaming of pain. I chuckled, hoping it was that freak getting hurt.

I felt another pair of arms wrap around me and I was about to kick him again but he said, " Thalia." I felt some tears run down my face and I hi my face on his chest. His strong arms wrapped around me tightly but gently. He held me while I sobbed a little. This was so out of character for me, but I had gone through a lot.

" I'm sorry", I said.

I felt him shake his head. " No, I'm sorry. I should of believed you. This was all my fault."

I smiled. " I'll forgive you if you forgive me", I said.

He chuckled. " Deal."

" Um.. Can I ask you something?", he asked.

" Yeah."

" Did you happen to hit Luke on the face?", he asked.

I laughed. " Yeah. Why?"

He chuckled. " Well, I kind of made it worse."

" You hit him too?", I asked.

I felt him nod.

" Good. I would of killed him, but that would just bring me my death."

He laughed. What's with all the laughing?

" Nico?", I said while letting go and looking at him.

" Yeah?"

" Not trying to ruin the moment, but what's with all your laughing?", I asked.

He rolled his eyes. " I'm just glad your alright. And that I have you with me."

I stared at me. This was not the Nico I was used to but.. That was sweet.

I smiled. " Me too.", I said.

I grabbed my chin and kissed me softly. " Thalia, I need to tell you something."

" What?", I asked.

" This might be so out of character for me, and it might be really soon but.."

" But..?", I asked.

" I love you, Thalia Grace."

**:O. Did Nico just say what I think he said? Anyways, I know they might be OCC, but this was their first fight and it had to be that way. Like it? Hate it? Tell me and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own PJO**

Thalia's POV

I was still in shock. Nico.. He said he loved me. This wasn't a dream. This was actually happening. I stared at him and he looked a little sad, that's when I noticed that I didn't reply yet.

I smiled. " I love you too."

He grinned at me and held me tightly. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I had never felt like this before. It was.. Amazing.

I felt drops of water touch my skin and I looked up. The sky looked really dark and fierce. The rain ran down rapidly and furiously. I forgot about my dad. He was probably really angry at the moment. But.. I didn't care.

" We should go back", he said.

I sighed. " Fine."

" Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. " I just wanted to stay here for a while longer."

He chuckled. " Thals, it's late."

" I know, stupid."

He faked gasped and started laughing.

" I don't find anything funny at the moment."

He shook his head but let out a few short laughs. I rolled my eyes. " I think there's something wrong with you."

" Yeah. Thank you.", he said.

" Are we going back?", I asked.

He shrugged. " We could stay here and go back tomorrow at noon or something."

I smiled. " Alright."

We walked hand in hand looking for a place where we could stay. I was running out of luck when Nico pointed out to a huge hotel with white walls. The outside was completely beautiful. But if I thought it was great outside, the inside was breathtaking.

The floors were made out of marbles and there were many statues in different places. This place looked exactly where one of the gods would stay at.

" May I help you?", asked a man in the counter. Nico nodded and told him we needed a room to stay at. I got to admit, I was kind of uncomfortable at the idea. Of course I wanted to spend my time with Nico, but share a room was kind of.. Weird.

I felt him grab my head and we headed towards the elevator.

" What number?", I asked referring to the room.

" 315", he answered plainly.

* * *

" What. The. Hell." , I said

" Um", was the only answer he could think of.

" Why in the name of Hades under crackers is there only ONE bed?", I asked.

" I don't.. know?"

" Can I ask you something?", I asked.

" What?"

" Have you been hanging out with Percy a lot lately?"

" Well I always do don't I?"

I nodded. " I can tell", I said.

" What is that supposed to mean?"

" Well it's starting to affect your brain."

" Wha-"

" The point is.. What is this?"

" Well I don't know."

I felt like beating the crap out of him.

" If you want, I can stay on the floor?", he said but it came out as a question.

" It doesn't matter."

He sighed. " I feel like watching a movie."

I nodded. He turned on the T.V and watched " Toy Story 3".

Halfway through the movie, I was starting to fall asleep. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt him kiss my head and I smiled.

I was trying to keep my eyes open, but failed.

_This had to be by far one of the most weird dreams I ever had. I was walking through camp alone. Yes camp. At first I thought the what just happened today _was _a dream but started to doubt it when I left the woods. _

_I heard people screaming and yelling but I couldn't see anything. It was as if I was blind. Something must be happening because when I was in the woods I could see perfectly, and now everything was black. _

" _You won't get away with this!", I heard someone scream. That voice was awfully familiar._

" _We will get back at you for killing our master!", said a raspy voice. I was confused. Who.. Who were they talking about? I needed to see. _

_I was about to turn around when my feet moved forward. I tried to stop, but it was impossible. _

" _Thalia!", I head a someone scream. What was going on? _

" _Get out!", some screaming. What was going on? _

_My body suddenly started to run and I was getting my vision back. All I saw was a dark figure but it disappear when my eyes fluttered open._

" Thalia?", asked Nico.

" What happened?"

" Well, you fell asleep. The movie just finished", he said.

" Oh." I was about to tell him about my dream ,but decided against it. It was probably nothing, exactly like the dream I had before.

I yawned and noticed that I was actually really tired.

" I'm going to sleep", said Nico.

I nodded.

" So who's sleeping where?", he asked me when we got to the room.

I shrugged. " Like I said, it doesn't matter."

"Then I'll-"

" I'll sleep on the carpet", I said interrupting him.

He shook his head,. " I will." Great.. Now he decides to be all gentleman like.

" Let's just go to sleep", I said clearly annoyed, but I don't think that's what scared him. I bet my face looked like a zombie. It was freezing cold so I went next to him and closed my eyes.

" Nico?", I asked.

" Yeah?"

" Don't ever leave me.", I said.

" I won't." And for once, I actually knew when someone was telling the truth.

* * *

" Nico wake up." I said. Nothing.

" NICO DI ANGELO, GET YOUR ASS UP!", I yelled. Want to know the only thing he did? Well let me tell you: he looked at me and went back to sleep. By this point, I felt like hitting him with a frying pan.

" I guess I'll just have to call Percy to stay with you all day long." At that he blasted up. " I'm awake!", he yelled.

I rolled my eyes. " I'm hungry", I stated.

He nodded. " Yeah. Just let me get dress."

I waited for him by the door of the hotel room with my duffel bag. We were obviously going back to camp today.

I felt someone garb my hand and he opened the door. Once we were in the lobby, he returned the keys and we walked outside.

New York looked completely different as it did last night. It was bright and noisy. Well if I thought it was noisy last night, that was nothing. I could barley hear myself think at the moment.

So we decided to go to this amazing Pizza res. The food, Oh my Gods, it was amazing.

" Damn, slow down", I heard him say.

I laughed. " Shut up death breath."

" Oh you want to start this again Christmas Face?", he asked. I laughed again and rolled my eyes.

" You do that a lot."

" Do what?", I asked.

" Roll your eyes."

I raised my eye brows. " Is there a legal law that declares I can't roll my eyes?", I asked.

" Well.. No.."

" I thought so."

I started eating again when I felt eyes on me. " Look stupid, stop staring at me ,and eat!", I yelled.

I was waiting for him to yell back at me but all I heard where loud laughs. And by loud I mean SUPER loud.

I looked at him and raised my eye brows. His face was completely red and he was laughing like a maniac, showing his white teeth. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh at his expression but unfortunately failed. I was soon joining him.

People passed by looking at us like were maniacs, which we probably looked like. I heard footsteps coming to our tables and I tried to calm myself down and tried to look at the man staring at us.

" I would like it if you would please leave my restaurant", he said.

Nico nodded and started laughing. I was waiting for him to yell at this dude but all I got were more laughs. The man looked irritated. We left the money and we ran out like idiots. This was not how I , Thalia Grace, acted. I just got kicked out of a restaurant and am here laughing like a complete psycho.

" Nico, let's stop now", I said in between laughs. He nodded and took a deep breath.

" Well, that was… interesting."

He nodded. " I've never been kicked out of a restaurant before, I think it must have been your fault."

" Wait.. My fault?"

He looked at me and nodded again.

" It was clearly your fault, you idiot."

" You made ME laugh."

" I didn't do anything!"

" Yeah you did."

I was this close to punch him when I decided against it. This idiot would only get me more pissed.

We walked to camp by foot, which felt like hours. But soon enough, we made it. We were standing by my tree when I looked at him.

" Wanna race?", he asked.

" Your on!", I said.

We took off and he started running ahead of me. No way was I going to lose. I made my feet move faster but then he suddenly stopped. I saw Annabeth running to us with a worried expressions.

" What's wrong?", I asked.

" The.. The camp's under attack." What?

**DUN DUN DUN! I realy had fun in this chapter, and it made me laugh once in a while. But I have some questions. Who is attacking? Did her dream mean anything? The first 5 people to answer will get a virtual cookie. Yay! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own PJO. I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but I was busy with school and homework. **

Thalia's POV

I knew we were in trouble.. But the same question kept repeating in my head. Who would attack camp? And how did they get in?

The whole camp was filled with monsters and demigods fighting. Many demigods were already injured, but the Apollo campers took them to the infirmary. I knew I had to do something.

I saw a hellhound attacking a Hermes girl who was really young, so I decided to help. I ran over to her and the hellhound turned towards me. It stared at me and growled. I was ready to fight it off.

Once it was close enough, I grabbed my knife and hit it. It didn't dissolve yet so I kept on fighting. I ran behind and hit it, turning it do dust.

I could hear any screams all over camp. This wasn't getting anywhere. We had to do something.

I fought many monsters off, focusing on each. I wanted to save camp and make sure all my friends were alright. I was trying to look for Nico, when I heard his name being yelled.

" Nico, watch out!", I heard a boy scream. I ran over to the place where I heard the screaming and it lead me to the woods.

" Nico!", someone yelled again. What was going on? I was starting to get really worried, but then that's when I understood. I heard a scream and a snap. My dream. The dream I had when I thought Nico was dead. The dream didn't take place during his quest. It was here in camp, now. It was happening.

" Nico!", I yelled. I ran as fast as my legs could allowed until I saw dark figures.

" He's not breathing. His pulse, I can't find it", I heard someone say. No! This couldn't be happening now. Not now, not ever.

" Nico!", I yelled. The kids turned around and stared at me with wet and red eyes. I saw him laying there. On the ground, with his eyes open

" Nectar!", I yelled." We need Nectar!", I screamed. I saw some kids run over to camp but I knew it as too late. He was gone, the Nectar wouldn't help now.

I ran over to his side and clutched his hand. I put my ear on his chest, hoping to my a heartbeat, but failed.

" Nico, you can't leave us. Please. You have to stay, Nico. Please.", I whispered, letting my tears fall out of my eyes.

" Thalia", I heard someone say. " All the Nectar is being used by the Apollo campers, healing everyone. I couldn't find any."

Small sobs escaped my lips. The kid was practically saying, _" We really can't do anything. Too bad."_

I laid my head on my chest and cried. Why does this always happen to me? I was actually starting to enjoy my life.

I closed my eyes, just listening to the noise around me. The kids had left and went to get Percy and Annabeth. I was glad they left. I didn't want to cry in front of anyone.

The screaming died down. The camp was almost.. Completely silent. It worried me. What if they won? What if all my other friends died too?

" Thalia!", I heard someone scream.

I opened my eyes and saw Percy and Annabeth staring at me with red faces. Their eyes fell on Nico and they gasped.

" Thalia, what happen?"

I shook my head, feeling the warm tears run down my cheeks once more. " I don't know. When I got here, I was too late." My voice sound dead. Hopeless and weak. I didn't care. That's exactly how I felt.

" I'm sorry Thals. I really am. We're going to miss him like Hades too.", Annabeth said.

I kept my eyes closed and asked, " Did we win?"

I heard a sigh. " Not exactly. The monsters just.. Vanished. Like they finished what they had to."

What if.. What if they were here to kill Nico? I shook my head. That wasn't possible. What would they want from him?

" Thals, we should bring him to the infirmary."

I sighed and got up. His hand still in mine. I stared at his black eyes and closed them. It made me feel horrible, thinking it would be that last time I would look at his eyes. A few sobs escaped and I got up. My friends stared at me and I heard some Apollo campers run in. I felt a hand on my back and I turned to look at Annabeth.

" I'm sorry Thals." I nodded. Most people, would want to be near others when they just experienced something similar to this, but I didn't. I wanted to be alone, like I always was.

A voice in the back of my head said , _I told you so. _I knew what it meant. I was always guarded, trying to cover my feelings. I would never let anyone come close to me and just throw themselves in my life. But Nico.. He was different. He just.. Entered. And now he was gone. Leaving me, alone once more.

I entered my cabin and looked around. How much I hated this place. My dad's statue seemed to mock me. I glared at it and sat on my bed. I tried getting some sleep, but failed. All I could think of was the events of today. I closed my eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I wasn't in the mood to eat. I dressed quickly and went outside. I need fresh air. Anyways if I stayed in that cabin, I would have gone insane.

The camp looked pretty much normal. Demigods practicing, satyrs playing music, normal. I knew Nico's shroud would be burned tonight. I didn't want to think about it.

I saw Annabeth talking to Percy seriously, so I headed over to them.

" Hey guys, What's going on?", I demanded.

" Oh, nothing."

" Annabeth. I know something _is _going on. Does it have to do with yesterday?", I asked, already filling a burning pain in my chest, just by remembering.

" Thalia, it really is nothing.", said Percy. I gave him by best glare, which didn't work. I probably wasn't putting much effort.

I looked over at Annabeth. " I have the right to know."

She sighed. " Maybe Chiron should explain." I nodded, heading over to the Big House.

I went inside and saw Rachel talking to Chiron. They turned to look at me and Rachel waved and went outside. I fixed my eyes on Chiron.

" I want to know", I said simply.

" Child, that may not be the wisest choice."

" I don't care. I want to know!", I said sound way to harsh. I didn't mean to sound rude, but they just wouldn't listen.

" I have the right to know", I said again. I saw him nod a little.

" Very well." I sat on a chair and he looked at me.

" We have figured out who tried to attack us. Their goal too."

" Go on", I said.

" Their goal was.. To kill Nico." What? Who- who would be against him?

" But why?" I asked. It didn't make sense.

He sighed. " Thanatos, as you may know, has been captured in Tartarus for many centuries. He has been very weak, but he was now gotten much power. We haven't figured out how. The thing is.. He is trying to steal Hades' Realm. The Underworld."

" What?", I asked. " This doesn't make sense."

He shook his head. " It might sound.. Exotic. But, child it is only the truth. He wanted to kill Nico, so hopefully Hades would hand his realm to him. Failed, obviously."

" Failing?", I asked.

Chiron nodded. " The only thing Hades gave him, was rage. He.. Um.. Killed his son."

I stared at him. He was lying, he left something out. " What else? There's something else you aren't telling me."

" No child, that is all."

" Chiron. Please. I need to know."

He shook his head. " I'm sorry Thalia. But no."

I hissed angrily. I got up and walked outside. I heard Annabeth whispering to Rachel so I decided to over hear.

"…. Nico." What?

" Not now, Annabeth. We will tell her later. If we do now, she is going to ask him way too much. He isn't in the state for that yet."

Who?

" Yes, I know. But she is going to find out soon."

I saw Rachel nod. " She will. And when she does, she will get angry at us for not telling her, but he has to remain calm. He doesn't want her to get hurt."

I heard a sigh. " Alright."

I turned around. What were they hiding from me? Who was trying to keep me safe? My brain kept repeating the same name. _Nico, Nico, Nico. _

Was he alive?

**Dun dun dun! I cried on this chapter. You guys might hate me for getting Nico hurt, but it was part of this story. Is he alive? Will Thatatos strike again? I'm looking for a Beta. If anyone can beta this story, that would be great. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own PJO. Important author's note at the bottom.**

Thalia's POV

Was he alive?

I couldn't stop asking that same question over and over. I wanted to ask Annabeth but it seemed like she didn't want me to know.

I also couldn't help but worry about the Thanatos issue. What if he decided to attack camp again? I didn't want him to hurt another friend.

I walked back into my cabin and sat down on my bunk. I wanted to help.. But how? I needed to find out more about this.

_Stay away. This doesn't concern you, _said a voice in the back of my mind. It sounded far away and I automatically knew it wasn't me. It was deep and it sounded like a male's voice. Why did they want me to stay away? Can't they understand I want to help?

I stood up and went into the back of my cabin. I was about to grab my ipod, when I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye.

" Thalia Grace", it said. I turned and grabbed my knife.

" Who are you?", I hissed. It laughed. It sounded like fingernails on a board. I couldn't help the shivers that ran up my spine.

" Aren't you demanding", it said.

" Show yourself!", I yelled, getting frustrated. _Thalia, stop it. Do not provoke him. _

It chuckled again. " Very well, demigod. It seems like you want to know what's going on." I heard a laugh. " It won't be worth it."

Won't be worth it? " What is that supposed to mean?", I asked.

" In the end, you will die. You will be joining Nico Di Angelo very soon."

" Who are you!", I yelled.

" Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I could always make you a deal."

" What deal?"

He chuckled. " You will stop this. You will do nothing to stop me from getting Hades' Realm."

" Go to Hades!", I yelled.

" Very well." I thought he was going to attack me, and boy was I wrong.

I wasn't in my cabin anymore. I was now on top of a huge building I've never seen before. Where was I?

Suddenly, I heard the ground rumble and I saw the building collapse. I fell on my back and I fell. I screamed trying to grab something to keep me from falling, but I couldn't.

I didn't dare to look down. I didn't want to face the ground. But, sadly I felt it. I felt the ground, cold and hard. Pain rushed up my spine and I screamed. My body felt numb and heavy.

My vision was getting blurry and the back of my head burned. I tried moving, but failed greatly.

My eyes traveled greatly and I saw my legs. They looked broken, but there was no pain. Red liquid ran all over me. Was I dying? Was this really how it would all end? The worst way I ever feared. Falling from a great height.

Everything turned black around me. I couldn't see but I could hear.

" Is this what you want, Thalia Grace?", said the same voice. I wanted to scream, say something, but my voice was gone. I couldn't talk, or see. I was actually starting to believe I was dead, but then I was back at my cabin.

My legs looked normal, and the pain was gone. I felt the same as I did before. I heard footsteps to my right and I turned around.

It was a boy around his early 20s. Well, he looked like that. He had black hair that covered his right eye, and pale skin. He was wearing a black cloak that matched his eyes. I shivered. His eye, I'm guessing his right one looked the same, was completely black. No white. They looked lifeless, but full of danger.

" Give up, Thalia Grace. Or I will have to make you experience death once more."

Experience death? Then it hit me. Thanatos. This _really _was Thanatos. I remembered Chiron telling me, long ago, that Thanatos was the god of death.

I wasn't giving up. " No."

" No?", he hissed.

" No."

" Are you playing with me, demigod?", he asked.

I didn't answer. I couldn't give up. Somehow, I knew Nico was alive. That voice, the warning. It was Nico. He was telling me to be careful.

" You just started something, Thalia Grace. You will be great help for me later. But I would suggest you watch out. Things won't be easy for you any longer. You have now provoked the god of death." And he vanished.

Was I scared? No. Was I worried? Yes. Not about me though. I was worried that he might hurt one of my friends, just so I would see ' sense' and give up.

* * *

I ran towards the Athena cabin. I needed to ask Annabeth. I wanted to make sure I was right.

I knocked harshly and I saw a little girl about 7 open.

" Is Annabeth here?" , I asked. The girl nodded and I heard her yell Annabeth's name.

" Thalia?"

" Annabeth. I- I know."

" Know what?", she asked.

I sighed. " Thalia? What are you talking about?"

She closed her cabins door and faced me.

" About Nico. I know he might be alive.", I answered.

" What?"

" Annabeth, I heard him. He was warning me. Telling me to be careful. I know you're hiding him somewhere."

" I'm sorry Thals. But.. No. He is _not _alive." I could sense it. She was lying.

I shook my head angrily. " Stop lying Annabeth! What are you going to win for this?", I asked.

She sighed. " Thalia, listen to me. Nico. Is. Not. Alive.", she said, getting frustrated.

I sighed and turned around. I had my suspicion of where he could be at.

" Thalia!", I heard her yell.

I ran towards the Big House, ignoring Rachel as she told me I wasn't allowed in there at the moment. I heard two pairs of footsteps running behind me but I ignored them. I made my way upstairs and stopped at a door.

" Thalia, this is getting out of hand", said Rachel.

I took a deep breath and turned the knob. I looked around, everything was white. Just like the infirmary. My eyes wandered around but then I stopped. In the center was a bed, with a sleeping boy in it.

He had black hair, and pale skin. He was obviously sleeping. But I didn't need him to be awake to know who it was. Nico. Nico Di Angelo.

" Thalia", I heard Annabeth whisper. I walked over to him and sat on the corner of the bed. I grabbed his hand and let the tears run down freely. I wasn't used to crying in front of people, but it didn't matter. Nico wasn't dead. He was here. He wasn't gone.

I knew that my tears weren't of sadness. They were of happiness. Usually, I never cried. But when I did, they were because I was either sad or angry.

" Thalia?", I heard a weak voice say. I looked down and my blue eyes met a pair of black ones.

" Nico", I whispered. I heard Annabeth and Rachel leave.

" Thalia. Why… why did you anger him?"

I shook my head. " It doesn't matter."

" Yes it does. I want- I want you to be alright."

My eyes went fuzzy with all the tears. I felt a hand wipe them off and I smiled.

" You're not dead", I said.

He chuckled weakly. " No duh, Pinecone Face."

I let a small laugh escape my lips. " Shut up death breath."

He smiled at me. " Promise me you will stay out of this."

" Nico-"

" Please. All I want is for you to be okay."

I shook my head. " I can't. I need to help."

He sighed. " Thalia.. Please."

He stared at me and grabbed my hand tightly. I sighed. " Fine." I knew that my promise wouldn't last for long. But all I cared about at the moment was him.

He smiled with relief. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. His hand caressed my cheek and I smiled.

When we pulled away he said, " I love you Thalia."

I grinned. " I love you too, Nico."

**And Scene! Anyways, I have two important things I have to say. First of all.. Should I continue this story? I hope I'm not boring you guys. If you want me to continue, tell me. Also, I want to know how the story is going so far.**

**Good: ?/10**

**Bad:?/10.**

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own PJO**

Thalia's POV

" So what happen after, you know?," Nico asked.

I sighed. " Well I don't really know. Percy and Annabeth told me they just.. Disappeared."

" They probably thought I was actually dead."

" Do you think they'll attack again, once they know you're alive?"

He shrugged. " I honestly don't know."

People might think this is crazy, but I had to talk to Thanatos again. I needed to find out more, see what he was up to. I knew Hades wasn't an idiot, he wouldn't fall for anything. But Thanatos.. He was crazy and he might have something under his sleeve.

" Thalia? Thalia!", I heard Nico yell.

" Oh sorry", I said.

" What's wrong?"

I shook my head. " Nothing."

He sighed. " I'm getting out of here."

" What? You need to rest."

" Nah. I really can't stand this light."

I rolled my eyes. Some things never did change.

Nico's POV

I was actually scared shitless. What if the psycho Thanatos decided to hurt Thalia? I knew he wasn't afraid to do so. I also knew Thalia wasn't going to keep her promise.

_* FLASHBACK*_

" _Well, well, well. Who do we have here?," said a voice that I heard of before, but only in my dreams. _

_I turned around and faced him. Thanatos, I thought. I have never seen him before, but I just knew it was him. _

" _What do you want?", I spat._

" _Give it to me", he said simply._

" _Give what to you?"_

_He laughed darkly. " Do not taunt me, son of Hades. You out of all these idiots know what is it that I want. What pleases me."_

_I glared at him. " Go to Hades."_

_He sneered. " Are you trying to play hero? Are you trying to get everyone's attention by saving them from disaster?"_

" _I'm not trying anything! Leave me alone and go to Hades! You're not going to get my dad's realm!"_

_He laughed sarcastically. " You're just a puny son of Hades. How will you stop the God of Death?"_

" _By death itself", I answered._

_He raised his eyebrows ,amused. " You think you can kill me?"_

_I didn't answer. That only caused him to laugh some more._

" _You can try to stop me. But I will get your dad's realm. I will unleash all monsters and I will kill all demigods."_

_* END OF FLASHBACK*_

Would he? I knew the answer. Yes, he would. But that wasn't the only thing that angered me. Why would Thalia dare to anger him? Didn't she know how dangerous he was?

I shook my head, trying to erase those thoughts.

_You are very smart, I see. The girl will be my priority. You _will _give me what I want, or she dies. _

I stopped walking. What if she wasn't safe even here at camp?

" Nico?", she asked.

I looked over at her. " It's nothing."

Thalia's POV ( Sorry for the change of povs)

Nico seemed.. Strange. Something was bothering him. It was probably the events of today. Possible.

_Thalia. Thalia, follow me, _I heard someone say. That voice..it sounded so familiar.

_You just started something, Thalia Grace. You will be great help for me later. But I would suggest you watch out. Things won't be easy for you any longer. You have provoked the god of death. _

Thanatos words ranged in my ears. What did he mean by " you will be great help for me later"? That worried me. I didn't want to do something stupid that would cause my friends' life.

I walked into the pavilion and made my sacrifice. I was eating slowly, not having anywhere to go afterwards. I looked over at the Hades table and Nico stared at me with a worried and scared expression. I turned away and stared down at my plate. Did he know about that? Did he know that Thanatos said I would be great help to him?

I wasn't in the mood to eat after that. I threw my food away and walked towards the arena.

" _Thalia. Follow me. Follow my voice."_

I turned around. Where was this voice coming from? Now a smart person would've ignored it, but I was never smart.

I followed it's directions until I got to the woods. What was I doing? I could get myself killed. Nico, he would probably do something stupid if I died. I shook my head.

" Leave me alone. I'm not falling for it."

" Or are you?", said a deep voice.

I turned around, startled. I hissed and tighten my grasp on my bow.

" What do you want?"

He laughed. " So we meet again ,Thalia Grace." His gaze was dangerous and dark. It was starting to seriously scare me. That was saying something. I never got scared, but this psycho scared the shit out of me.

" I know what you want. I'm not going to help you. Ever," I said.

In the blink of an eye he was gone. I heard dark chuckles and I got my bow ready. Getting ready to shoot, I felt something cold touch my neck.

There he was, with a long blade to my neck. I felt him grab my hair and I gasped in pain. " I would rather make you experience horrible ways to die, but this is much more fun. I actually get to make you suffer."

" Leave her the hell alone!", I heard someone say. The blade left my neck and I turned around.

" Nico? What are you do-"

" Get away Thalia. Just run like hell."

" What?"

" Go!", he hissed.

I shook my head stubbornly. " I'm not leaving you with this psycho idiot." I guess insulting Thanatos was a joy for him. He laughed like crazy. That sound seriously disgusted me. I ran to Nico's side and held his hand.

" Are you really going to try and kill me?", he asked, obviously amused.

" Get out of here. All this is useless."

He chuckled. " Now is it?"

I growl, getting tired of this. I grabbed my bow and pointed to him. I aimed and it hit him on the chest. I waited for something..but nothing. He laughed, and he was gone. Why do gods always just disappear?

Nico grabbed me and put his hands really tight on my arms. It was starting to hurt. He glared at me horribly and pushed me back a little.

" What the hell?", I shrieked.

" Why don't you ever listen Thalia? Why! Just stay the hell away! Do you want to get killed?"

I was trying really hard. I didn't want to cry, not in front of him. But unfortunately, my stupid tears wanted to escape. I felt them run down my face and Nico's glared softened.

" Thalia, I-I-m sorry. I'm just worried-"

He never got to finish, for I punch him. I felt the electricity run through my arm as my fist touched his face.

" You have NO right to touch me!", I screamed. He just stood there, with wide eyes. I gave him my best glare and walked off.

* * *

"Thalia?", I heard Annabeth say through my cabin door.

" Go away," I hissed. My ipod was at full volume so it shocked me that I was able to hear her. I wasn't crying anymore. It took almost an hour to make me stop though.

I looked at the door and saw it open. I took my earplugs off and glared at her.

" Thalia. What the hell is going on?"

" Nothing."

She sat next to me and sighed. " I heard what happen."

I rolled my eyes and fell back on my bed. " Doesn't matter. Jerks are jerks."

" What?"

I sighed. " Forget about it. I have to much to worry about. I need to find out if the psycho is going to attack camp again."

" Thalia, maybe Nico is right. You should stay away. It could- no it _is _dangerous."

I groaned. " I don't care by now. I just want my friends to stay safe, ya know?"

She sighed again. " Are you coming to the sing-a long?"

I shrugged. " By the way, are you and Percy leaving tomorrow?", I asked. You see, summer ended tonight and some campers went to school. Percy and Annabeth just went back to their apartment.

" No. We're actually staying year round. With all that's going on, we rather stay." I nodded.

I heard the conch ring and I sighed. " Come on. They're going to give out beads for this summer."

I sat next to Annabeth and I saw Nico come towards me.

" Thalia, can we talk?"

I turned to him. " There is nothing left to talk about", I hissed.

He sighed. " Thals. Please."

I turned away and ignored him.

" Campers as you all know it, we have come to the end of yet another summer. Many things happened. We lost some loved ones and we met new demigods. We shall be glad that the rest of us are alright. We will be handing out the bead after the sing-along.", said Chiron.

The Apollo kids strummed their instrument and started singing. Many campers sang along and many just clapped to the rhythm. I smiled a little, hopefully many of them went home. That way less people get hurt.

I heard the chorus of the song start and Nico turned and stared at me.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over, if it takes you forever_

_I want you to know; if you fall, stumble down_

_I'll pick you up off the ground if you lose faith in you_

_I'll give you strength to pull through _

I didn't bother to pay attention to the rest. I heard Nico sighed and turn away. Was this how Nico felt? Did he want me to know that all he wanted was to keep me safe?

" Yes, I do."

…..

" What?"

He stared at me and so did Annabeth and Percy. I blushed. I think I said that out loud. I mentally threw myself off a cliff.

I sighed. " Can we talk?", he asked. I nodded and stood up. He walked me towards the arena and stopped. Nobody was here.

" Thalia, I'm really sorry. I know I was a total a-hole. I just.. Wanted you to be alright. I don't want that psycho maniac to hurt you."

I stared at him. " Nico, neither do I. I want you to be alright too. That's why I have to know what he is trying to do. I'm worried about him attacking again."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

" So am I. But maybe we should step off for a little while. See if he attacks."

I nodded, not sure. " I'm sorry too. I punched you and -" I looked at his face and sure there was a bruise. It was really big and I felt bad. He only chuckled.

I sighed. " I feel like those teenage abusive couples."

He laughed. "It surely won't happen again," he said. I nodded.

* * *

I woke up early and noticed many campers were already gone. I went over to the Hades cabin and knocked. I think I stood there and knocking for about 5 minutes until I got an idea.

I should've asked Percy to do this, but it wouldn't have been the same. So, all I did was head over to the lake put water in a bucket and walk back to the Hades cabin.

I walked inside and mentally slapped myself. Why didn't I just walk inside the first time? I shook my head at my stupidity.

Nico was snoring and he looked, well cute. He looked so innocent and I couldn't help but notice some drool coming out of his mouth. I laughed and grabbed the bucket.

" AHH!", he screamed. He bolted right up and glared at me. I laughed at his expression. He looked startled and his eyebrows were scrunched together. He was soaking wet by the way.

" What. The. Hell."

I laughed. " That's what you get for not waking up early."

" It's 9 in the freaking morning!", he yelled.

I laughed. " My point exactly."

" Your such a hypocrite."

" What?"

" You wake up at noon, Thalia. And you have the decency to wake me up with a bucket of water at 9?"

I decided to have more fun. " Who said it was water?"

He looked grossed out and lowly smelled himself. I laughed and he glared at me.

" You are really gullible."

He hissed at me and threw his pillow at my face. I stared blankly.

" Wow. A pillow. A freaking pillow."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

" Let's start this over. Good morning Thalia."

" Morning Nico."

He kissed me softly and I smiled.

" I'll be right back. I'm going to change," he said.

I nodded and waited for him. Once he was out, we walked slowly to the pavilion and I grinned at him. I hoped everything could stay like this. He smiled back at me and I couldn't help but overhear the little voice in my head.

_Something big will happen. Something huge._

**And scene! This long chapter is for all my reviewers who inspired me to continue. Seriously, you guys rock! Btw Happy Thanksgiving!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own PJO. Sorry for not updating soon. I was busy with thanksgiving, school projects, homework. **

Thalia's POV

_Something big will happen. Something huge._

Did that have to do with Thanatos? I think Nico heard something as well because he looked uncomfortable.

I went inside the pavilion and saw there weren't many campers in. Probably went home, I thought.

I scanned the area for Annabeth and Percy but couldn't find them anywhere. Something told me I had to talk to them.

I ate quickly, not wanting to stay there another minute. I needed to look for my friends. I still wondered if they knew about this. About Thanatos almost killing me. I was hoping they didn't. That wouldn't really help anything.

" Thalia!", yelled Rachel.

" What?," I asked.

She sighed, looking flushed. " Chiron needs you at the Big House immediately."

I raised my eye brows. Why would he need to talk to me?

* * *

I noticed Annabeth, Percy, and Nico sitting in the Big House. This was confusing me even more.

Chiron sighed. " Thalia, child. Please take a seat." I nodded, walking over to Nico.

" What's the problem, Chiron?"

He looked at me for a while without answering. It made me nervous.

" The campers seem to be controlled, no, _influenced, _by a strong source. Many of them have disappeared once they enter the woods. Something-someone is controlling them."

" But who?", asked Percy. I looked at my shoes, already knowing who it was.

" It doesn't matter," said Nico. I looked up at him, my face showing clear confusion.

" Doesn't matter?", I heard Annabeth ask, " campers are disappearing! They're probably getting killed!"

I looked over at Chiron and he looked a little disturbed.

" They aren't being killed, Annabeth. They're turning against us."

" What?", I asked.

" Should we get a quest? Find out who's doing this," asked Percy.

I shook my head. " We need to figure things here first. We can't let anyone go in there."

" She's right. It's possible that if we leave, more campers can get influence by this thing or person."

Chiron nodded. " We will need to keep an eye on things. Make sure the campers who did stay year long aren't in danger."

I left the Big House and headed over to the beach. Why would Thanatos want all of this campers to get the realm of Hades?

_It's simple, Thalia Grace. Power._

I shook my head angrily. " Get out!," I hissed. " I don't want you in my head!"

He chuckled softly, but it sounded far. Like echoes. " Help me Thalia, or I will kill him."

I clenched my fists. If he wanted to play this game, he was going to get it. I, being an idiot, laid down and closed my eyes, ready to meet the god of death.

* * *

_I walked slowly, trying to figure out where I was. Once my eyes adjusted themselves, I noticed I was at the woods. Perfect, I thought. _

_I knew this was pretty stupid. Nico asked me to stop. To stop and leave Thanatos alone but I couldn't. He was taking everything I wanted. I couldn't let him hurt anyone else. _

" _Thaliaaaaa"_

" _Show yourself," I growled._

_He laughed. " You're so apathetic. You adore to ignore people's wishes. Your little boyfriend specially asked you to leave this issue alone. You didn't listen Thalia."_

" _Who says I have to?"_

" _I could kill you. Right now. Here. In your sleep."_

_I laughed. " What are you playing? Freddy Krueger?"_

_I heard a sneer, which wasn't the most pleasant sound ever. " Stop taunting me, demigod. I will kill you."_

" _Then why don't you? It's what you want, right? You want to kill me, to angry Nico. Then he will go to you and get himself killed ,and Hades will give up. Have fun with that! Hades isn't an idiot!"_

" _He may be not. But he already lost her. Maria Di Angelo. He lost Bianca as well. Do you think he will just watch as his son gets the same ending?"_

_I bit my lip. He had a point.._

" _Doesn't matter. Nico knows I wouldn't want him to get himself killed because of me."_

_He laughed once more. Was that the only thing he knew how to do? That's all he did._

" _I can do much more. More than you can imagine," he said as if reading my mind, which he probably did. " What are you here for?"_

" _I see you like to play games. Then.. Let's play. I want you to stop. Leave all the demigods alone and banish."_

_He chuckled. " No can do, demigod."_

_I clenched my fists. " What do you want then?"_

" _Let's make a deal."_

_I sighed. " What?"_

" _You don't want to die, you don't have to. Just help me get Hades realm."_

_I let out an exasperated sigh. " No! How many times do I have to say that?"_

" _Too bad. You're already helping."_

" _Wha-" I didn't finish. Last thing that ran through my mind was " I should've listened."_

* * *

I opened my eyes and was greeted by darkness. I looked around but I was clueless to where I was.

I stood up with legs shaking and walked forward until stopping in front of a wall or door. My hands scanned around until I found a doorknob and twisted it.

I was shocked to see light. The other room was so dark and it was so light and warm here, it was intriguing.

The place looked old. Ancient old.

" Hello?", I asked, no sound coming out. It has to be a dream. This couldn't be real.

" But it is."

I turned around and tried to yell but failed.

" You won't need your voice for a while. It will be of great help too. We don't want you to anyone to find out about this."

I glared at him. " Let me go," I mouthed.

He glared back. " Not till I get what I want."

I shook my head angrily. " Not gonna happen, ass whole!"

He took a step closer and grabbed my neck. I gasped, not expecting this.

" You're playing with me, aren't you? Well I had enough! I don't want to deal with you, daughter of Zeus! I want my wishes to be granted and you're in the way!", he growled.

He threw me on the floor. " You will not see light of day for a while. Not until I get what I want."

Then it happened. I felt the ground shake and I looked underneath me. The floor opened a little whole which started to open up. I knew where this was going. I was going to fall. Again. You would think that this was just like before. Just an imagination. But I knew this wasn't the case. He was really angry and he wants me to feel pain.

I screamed, but remembered my voice didn't work. I tried to grab something but the only thing that surrounded me was air.

I was met by a hard ground. The pain ran up my leg and I felt tears run down my face. I wanted to wake up, but this was no dream. I was back in that dark room. Alone and in pain.

I couldn't move. My whole body was in pain, but I knew I wasn't dead. I was not going to die. That's the last thing he wants now. He wants my help. But he's not going to get it.

Nico's POV

I sat on my bed, not knowing what to do. I knew he had her. I knew Thalia didn't listen to me and went to look for him.

When I sensed him and ran over to the Zeus cabin, she was not there. I remembered she went over to the beach but she was gone. My mind came to a conclusion: She went to see him.

I jumped up. I couldn't sit here. I had to do something. But.. What? All he wanted was my dad's realm. I couldn't give him that. I didn't have the power to.

" Chiron!", I yelled marching in the Big House.

" What is it, child?"

" Thalia, She's gone too."

" What?"

" Thanatos. He's the one who's controlling the demigods. He has Thalia. But she went on her own. She knew the consequences."

He sighed. " I feared this would happen."

" Chiron, we have to do something! A quest, anything!"

He stared at me for a few minutes without saying anything. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

" Nico, a quest might not be the answer this time."

" I'm not talking about sending him to Tartarus, Chiron! I'm talking about getting Thalia back!", I hissed.

" I know child, I know. This will be your decision. If you want a quest consult the oracle. If you don't, we will wait and make an amend with him."

" Amend? He won't make amends! He's the god of death for crying out loud!"

He sighed. " We need to try. It's your decision. Tell me tomorrow morning, Nico. Quest, or wait."

I sighed and nodded. I turned around and headed back to my cabin. Quest or wait?

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Now, I have two things to ask. Very important. First: Do you want me to keep changing povs from Thalia to Nico to find out what's happening in both places? Remember Thalia's been kidnapped and Nico's at camp. Many things happening in both places. Second thing: Should he go on a quest? You decide. I want him to save Thalia, duh! So you choose, I want my readers to be happy. Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own PJO**

Thalia's POV

I opened my eyes and was immediately greeted by pain. My eyes wandered to my leg and I remembered what had happened last night. I didn't have any Nectar or Ambrosia with me so there would be no way for me to heal my leg.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. What would I do? I can barley move, how would I get out? _I told you so. _That little voice kept on repeating itself and it was driving me nuts. This was worse than being stuck in the cold and dark Cabin 1.

I heard a door creak open and I turned around just to find a girl about my age, standing there. She had black hair and really white skin. She was skinny but tall. You would think this girl wasn't someone to be scared of by, but her glare sent chills down my spine.

" Get up!", she hissed.

I stared at her and glared. " Don't you see I cant?" I growled at her when she smirked. This was the type of people I tried to avoid.

" I don't care about your little leg. Get up, now!"

I sighed. " I don't need to follow your rules. You. Are. Nothing."

She hissed at me and made walked forward. I felt her grab my hair and I grimaced. " My dad isn't in the mood for you games anymore. Get up or I'll make sure he hurts you again."

I opened my eyes and stared at her. " Your father is Thanatos?"

She smirked. " Yes, he is, so I suggest you don't mess with me girl. I can be just as horrible."

I laughed. " You? Please, you don't scare me."

" Enough! Get up."

I rolled my eyes and tried my best to get up. I was about to say something when my mouth was greeted by a delicious taste. _Ambrosia, _I thought. My leg felt 10 times better.

" You may follow me." I made my way out the door and we walked down a long hall. Last night, when I tried to escape, I didn't make it this far. I was barley out the door.

Thinking about last night made me remember that Thanatos said he had taken my voice away. I guess he must've given it back.

We stopped by a large black door and she knocked. " Come in," I heard a deep yet dark voice say. I had been dealing with him for a few days now and his voice still gave me chills.

I entered the room and stopped when the girl put her hand up.

" Father, I have done as you pleased. The puny demigod listened and followed me." Puny? I clenched my fists and glared at the girl.

" Thalia, have you changed your mind?"

I stared at him darkly. I think he understood because he waved his hand in the air and I saw a little mist appear.

" Perhaps this will change your mind." I stared into the light mist and gasped.

There laying on the ground were my friends. They were screaming in pain. " Thalia!", they yelled. Their eyes were buckshot and I saw them stare at something behind me. Their eyes grew big and they screamed. I knew they were staring at something that wasn't in the same place I was. Just looking at this made my eyes water. What I feared the most was happening. I tried everything so he wouldn't hurt my friends and yet here he was, showing me what I feared.

" _Don't be fooled, Thalia. You know this is a lie. Your friends are safe." _I shook my head angrily. I wasn't listening to that voice again. It was its fault that I was in this mess. Why did I listen to it in the first place? Why?

" You see Thalia. Either you help me or I will make sure your friends die."

I thought about this words. If I disagreed, he would kill them. I knew he was capable of it. But if I agreed, he would let them go. Should I trust him in the first place? What if it's just a trick? What if I agree and he kills them anyway?

" I.."

" Yes?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. " I'll help you."

Nico's POV ( Sorry for changing)

I decided. I was going to go to the oracle to get a quest to save Thalia. I'm hoping she doesn't do anything stupid. If she doesn't, that would help a lot.

" Nico!" I turned around and found a very worried Annabeth.

" Hey Annabeth."

" Where's Thalia?"

I explained to her everything I knew. She got even more worried and asked me what I was going to do. Of course I told her that I was going to ask for a quest.

" Why didn't she listen to you? She could've gotten killed."

I sighed. " I know. I'm just hoping we get her on time."

She stared at me. " What are you going to do about your dad's realm?" I shrugged.

" I don't know yet. I need to get Thalia first, then I'll decide. I need to update my dad on news about it."

" Where do you think Thalia could be at?"

" I'm not sure. I just not she isn't in the United States. Gods could communicate with each other if they are close. My dad can't get to Thanatos. I don't think she's near."

" Nico, she could be anywhere! We need to find her. Fast!"

" I know, Annabeth! I'm trying really hard. Chiron told me I have to go to the oracle tomorrow morning. I have one day to get ready!"

She sighed. " I'm coming."

" If we're both going, we need one more person."

" Percy."

" Do you think he'll want to?" I asked.

She nodded. " Thalia's our friend. We need to get her back."

Thalia's POV

What have I done? I have never felt so stupid in my whole life. I was probably adding more danger to camp.

He promised me that my friends will be safe. I was at least glad about that. I just hoped he didn't hurt anyone else.

So his plan is this: He will tell Nico I'm in danger and he would give up and come here. He would then get him to cope and with him. He would have to talk to Hades and tell him his son is in trouble if he doesn't hand the realm.

I clenched my fists. I was such a traitor. How could I betray Nico like this? He wanted me to stay out of it. I should've listen. Now he's going to hate me.

" Thalia!"

I rolled my eyes at Sabrina, Thanatos daughter.

" What do you want?" I hissed.

" You better be ready. My dad is going to talk to Nico now."

I closed my eyes. _Please Nico. Please don't fall for it. I'm begging you. _

**:O what is going to happen? Will Nico fall for it? I want to thank you guys for getting me to a 100 reviews! You guys rock! I know this chapter wasn't that great. It had so much cliffhangers but it will get better. Next chapter is going to be very important. Enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own PJO. Hi guys! I'm so so so sorry for not updating in ages! School caught up on me and I had major writer's block. Plus I was dealing with friend problems and just wasn't in the mood for anything. Anyways, I'm back now and should be updating a lot again ****J I was listening to Haunted by Taylor Swift and I got so into this chapter because of it. Anyways,onto the story.**

Thalia's POV

I sat down in the room I was given, trying to calm myself down. I hated myself for doing this to Nico. What if he got hurt? I just wanted to rip Thanatos' face off. I knew, deep, deep down, that Nico wasn't an idiot. I was just having a hard time trying to shut my thoughts from thinking the worse.

_Thalia, try to be calm. Nico will know what to do. _

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Whoever you are.. Leave me alone! I'm in this mess because of you! Plus, what do you mean by Nico knowing what to do? He can't read minds! How is he supposed to figure this out?"

I waited a few minutes for a reply, but didn't get one. I was so angry at that stupid voice. How can it tell me Nico will know about this when he won't? Did it know something I didn't? Who was he? What-

" Thalia!" I was about to turn around when I felt a kick in my mouth. I gasped and touched my lips. _Blood. _I clenched my teeth and looked up. _" I hate this bitch. Once I'm strong enough again, I will cut her," I thought._

" I've been calling you for about 10 minutes now! I don't have all day!" she hissed.

I laughed. " And you think I care? No, I don't. Leave me alone. I have loads to think about."

" Hmm. Well, my dad is finished talking to Nico." She sighed. " Too bad he's so gullible." She smirked at me and then turned around.

I looked down, panicked. He knows! He thinks I'm in trouble and he's going to fall for Thanatos' trap! I got up and ran towards the door. I went for the door knob but it wouldn't budge.

"Open the door! Open the damn door!"

I hit the door with so many force trying to break it. I needed to stop Thanatos. Nico couldn't give in. He just couldn't.

" Open the door!" I screamed.

I heard loud footsteps close to the door but didn't backed down. I wasn't scared. " Thalia, stop this racket at once! I have things to do!"

I knew I was in a horrible situation and all but I couldn't help but have a laughing fit. I started laughing so hard that tears ran down my face. I heard the door open but I just kept laughing. " Y-you're the god of D-death and you're asking me to calm down?" I didn't even know why I was laughing. It wasn't even funny. I guess I kind of was a little bipolar. I stopped laughing once I felt my hair being pulled. I took a deep breath and hissed.

" Now, are you going to stop laughing like an idiot and listen to me? I have told your stupid boyfriend about you and he's going to be coming for you soon. Sad thing is, he doesn't know we are here. Poor kid bought it when I told him we were in Los Angeles."

He laughed and I bit my lip. It's all my fault. I felt a kick in my stomach but I knew I didn't really get kicked. It was just me worrying. Thanatos let go of my hair and sat down next to me and whispered in my ear. " Sometimes, you just have to let death in your life."

Nico's POV

I needed to find Thalia. Fast. " Nico, where exactly do you think she could be?" asked Percy.

I shrugged. " I don't know. I just know that it's somewhere far."

Annabeth sighed. " I really hate this. I feel so stupid by not knowing. I should know!"

Percy grabbed her hand and kissed her. I almost gagged. " Wise Girl, it's not your fault. You don't have to know everything."

" I'm the daughter of Athena! I should know!"

I was just about to make a remark that would probably get me a punch in the face when I saw everything go black. I couldn't find either Percy or Annabeth and I didn't know where I was.

" Nico…" whispered a husky voice.

" Who the hell is it? Show your face!"

I heard laughing and suddenly a man appeared in front of me. "Here I am, young fellow."

" Who are you?" I asked.

" Who am I?" He asked, chuckling. " Who am I? Hmm. Well, I'm Thanatos, god of Death."

" You. You asshole!" I tried walking towards him but he vanished. I looked around and couldn't find him.

" Let's keep things clean." I turned around and saw him standing a few feet back.

" Where's Thalia? What did you do to her?" I hissed.

He chuckled. " I don't think you'd like to know."

" .She?"

He sighed. " I think I rather show you."

Again, everything went black. The ground started to crumble and I started to fall. I tried holding onto something but I kept falling. I soon hit the floor but for some odd reason, I didn't get hurt. I got up and looked around. I was in a black house, with old furniture. The place was cold and dirty. I wanted to know why I was here. But then I remembered Thalia. I gasped and ran. I ran and ran towards the piercing scream.

I saw a door in the end of a hallway, where the screams sounded so loud. I ran towards it and turned the knob. Boy, I didn't expect what I saw.

I gasped at the sight in front of me. Thalia, my Thalia. She was laying on the ground, screaming for mercy. Her leg was bleeding horribly and her arm had a deep cut. She kept coughing after screaming and then she would grab her stomach. I tried walking towards her, but something was stopping me. I couldn't move. My legs were stuck.

" Thalia?"

" N-Nico… please. Please help me!"

" I can't move! Thalia, where are you?"

" I-I don't know. But I do know they're going to kill me!"

I wanted to tel her that everything was going to be okay but I didn't know if everything will.

" Thalia, can you just-"

I opened my eyes and gasped. I looked up and I was back to the blackness, with Thanatos in front of me.

" Where is she?" I hissed.

" Do you really-"

I grabbed him by the collar. " Where the hell is she?"

He chuckled. " very well. Los Angeles. She's in L.A."

I let go off him and took a step back. " I'm gonna find her."

" Good luck." He smiled evilly and disappeared again.

* * *

" Nico? Nico!"

I took a deep breath. " I know where she is."

Percy hit me in the arm. " Where?" I glared at him.

" Los Angeles. I don't know exactly where in L.A but I just know she's in L.A"

Annabeth pursed her lips. " Why would he tell you though? I mean, why would he want you do know?"

" He wants my dad's realm. He probably just wants to negotiate."

She shook her head. " It just doesn't feel right."

I shrugged. " I don't care. I'm not taking my chances."

Thalia's POV

"Where are we going?"

" You don't need to know."

" Look, what's your name? I just can't keep calling you Thanatos' daughter."

" Emily."

I looked forward and sat down. We were on a boat in a lake made of black water. I was so confused about this place. Where exactly where we?

" Where are we? I need to know!"

She sighed. " Listen, will you stop yelling? They're going to hear us."

" What? What the hell? Why do you care if they hear us or not?"

She looked around and sat next to me. " Look, I'm going to help you."

" What?"

" Will you stop saying what?" She rolled her eyes." I'm going to help you escape.

" Why? Aren't you a bad person?"

" You're ridiculous! I would never be! The only reason why I pretended was so my dad could trust me! He has had me locked in that demonic house for ages! I need to get out! Plus I hate the things he does."

" So, you're going to help me escape and then you'll escape as well?"

She nodded. " That's the plan."

I thought about it. Why if she was tricking me? But why would she? What would she get out of this?

" Alright, I believe you," I said.

She smiled and nodded. " Now, here's the plan."

**Cliffhanger. Anyways, this was probably kind of short but I still need to get my ideas back. What do you think? Good or bad? Tell me in a review! J**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don´t own PJO. I´m SO SORRY for not uploading in ages! School caught up to me but I´m on spring break now and I got my laptop back so I should be back to writing a lot **

Thalia´s POV

I couldn´t believe I was going through with this. What the hell was I thinking? Pretending to be dead and fooling another god would be fine, but pretending to be dead for the god death himself was ridiculous. Emily´s plan was a smart one but I wasn´t too sure if it was going to help this case. Wouldn´t Thanatos realize that he was being tricked? He had tricked a lot of us, he was smart.I doubt he would fall for this.

"Alright Thalia, are you ready?," asked Emily

I sighed."I´m not sure if this plan of yours is going to work out. He´s not stupid, you know.¨

" You think? Look if you have a better plan-"

I grinned evilly. " Sure I do."

" So what´s your plan?"

"Alright, here´s what we´re going to do…"

Nico´s POV

" Nico, this isn´t right. I just do not get why he would want you to know where he has Thalia hidden. Even if he does want to discuss your dad´s realm,it is not right."

I clenched my jaw. Annabeth was starting to irritate me. How many times has she told me the same thing since we turned around towards L.A?

" Annabeth. For the millionth time, I´m going to go get Thalia. I don´t care if it´s a trap."

We walkd in silence for a few minutes. I tried contactic my dad to see if he´d gotten a hold of Thanatos, but nothing. I was starting to go crazy. Where the hell could that bastard be? What was he doing to my Thalia? The possibilities were endless. I tried to think of other things to get my mind off those thoughts. I didn´t want to think about Thalia getting hurt. It was too much. All I knew was that one I got my hands on that son of a bitch, things were going to get ugly.

" What the hell?" I looked down at Mrs.O´leary. " What is it girl? Why did you stop?," I asked.

She looked down and sniffed. " ROOF!" Suddenly,the giant hellhound started running. If you´ve ever ridden a horse and it took off super fast, this was ten times worse. I could feel my whole face jiggle.

" What´s going on?," asked Percy. I shook my head. I had no idea what was going on. Maybe she saw something or smelled something we didn´t. Either way, something was wrong. I could feel it in my gut.

"Nico! WATCH OUT!"

I looked ahead and BAM! I was off the hellhound. I got up and stared straight ahead. How did we slam into complete nothing?

Percy and Annabeth ran towards me and looked confused, probably the same way I did. " Something´s there. There´s not way Mrs.O´Leary just slammed like that for no reason."

"_Welcome Children. Looks like our reunion was sooner than we all realized."_

I clenched my fists. I knew that voice. " Where is she? You want to talk about my dad´s realm,fine, but where the hell´s Thalia?"

The voice chuckled. I bit my tongue. I was so close to running ahead and beating the crap out of him. Problem? I didn´t know where he was.

" _Very well. If you would all stand back for just a second, if would be appreciated."_

We stood back. Whenever Thanatos appeared, it was best if you had a distance between him and yourself. Things got a little painfulif you weren.´t

Out of nowhere, I saw a black shadow in front of us. It got closer and closer by the second, and then I realized there wasn´t one shadow, but three. I squinted in the bright light, trying to see who was with him. _Gods, I hope it´s Thalia and she´s not in trouble,_ I thought.

" Alright,demigods. I am now in your presence, and I have brought you a very dear friend."

Thalia bit her lip in anger. I could see how pissed she looked. I tried getting her to look at me but she was avoiding my eyes. " Thalia?"

Thalia´s POV

I was stupid. I was very very stupid. I realized my stupidity, oh I don´t know, the second after we started with my plan. I wished that I´d kept my mouth shut and gone with Emily´s idea instead. But seriously? My plan was so much organized and intelligent! But of course, it sucked bit time. Right when Emily and I walked out of the room, Thanatos was waiting for us. He asked where we were headed and Emily told him she was going to punish me for hurting her. Thanatos yelled at her and asked her where we were really going. Then he grabbed us both and now I am standing face to face with Nico. If any of my friends got hurt, I would never forgive myself. This was my fault after all. I was the one who decided to play " brave" and went after the god of death. What the fuck was I thinking?

" Thalia?" I looked to my right. I wasn´t ready to face Nico. I didn´t want Thanatos to think I was weak and realized how much I cared about him. He would use Nico as his weapon to hurt me. I didn´t really care about that. I just didn´t want Nico to get hurt.

Thanatos laughed. " Isn´t this a joyous time? It was such alovely surprise running into you here!"

I sneered. I knew that this was planned. He knew they were here and decided to make an appearance. Emily and I were the guest stars.

" What do you want? We´re here, aren´t we? Give me Thalia back!," yelled Nico. I wanted to punch him. What was death breath doing? 

" I am very sorry to tell you that that won´t be happening soon. Unless we discuss a very important topic, I will not hand her to you."

" What topic? My dad´s realm? You know I can´t give it to you!"

The god laughed. " You might not be able to give it to me, but there is something you can do. And if you do me this little favor, I´ll give you your precious girlfriend back."

"Wha-"

"Nico Di Angelo, don´t you dare listen to him!," I yelled. I was tired of him falling for stupid traps. Sick of it.

" What favor,?" he asked, ignoring me.

" Help me. Come over to my side and help me get your dad´s realm. Together we can overthrow him! I´ll be very powerful and will have the power to do what I please!"

Nico narrowed his eyes. " Whar´s in it for me?"

I gaped. Was he actually thinking about it? " Nico what the fuck? Don´t fall for it!"

Thanatos gave me a death glare. " Well, a lot actually. You´ll get Thalia back and…you will also receive a lot of power. No demigod will ever step on you again."

"Nico, man, don´t listen to him! He´s tricking you!," yelled Percy.

I stared at Nico. He wasn´t thinking about it,was he? Gods, please tell me he isn´t thinking about it.

I felt his eyes on me. They were saying _sorry. _I shook my head and bit my lip. I felt my eyes sting and I clenched my fists. He wasn´t going to do this. He couldn´t.

" Alright, I´m in."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thalia's POV**

I stared at Nico in disbelief. Why would he agree to Thanato's plan? Was he crazy? I shook my head in anger. He shouldn't have agreed. He's going to get himself killed along with all our friends. I felt a horrible pain at the back of my head and heard Nico yelling.

Thanatos laughed. "Very well. Since you agree, I need you to come and stand next to me. Together we will rule the underworld!" Nicole sighed and walked towards us. He looked at me with apologetic eyes. I glared. We were going to be in so much trouble for this. I don't know if we will get out of this one.

Thanatos smiled at Percy and Annabeth and suddenly black smoke started to form around the three of us. I gasped and reached for Nico's hand. I closed my eyes and suddenly we were back in Thanato's realm. I looked around but I was alone. I bit back tears of anger. Nico is going to pay for this. Now we're all in this huge mess and it's all because of him. I wanted my friends to be safe. I wanted Nico to be safe. As stupid as it sounds, I wanted to run into his arms and hold him forever. I didn't want to be stuck in this cage anymore. I was sick of it.

An hour passed without nothing to do. I heard voices outside my door so I decided to wander around. To my surprise, the door wasn't locked. I opened the door and stepped outside. I was greeted by a dark hallway surrounded by lots of doors. I could hear talking on the door in front of me. Was it another basement type room? I walked closer to hear the voices and smiled when I heard his voice. Nico's voice. Who was he talking to?

I knocked and heard footsteps. Nico opened the door and I ran to him. I saw him relax in my arms. I looked at him and frowned. He was sweaty and feverish. His black hair was a mess but he looked like the most beautiful human being on earth. He grabbed me and we stepped inside his room, while closing the door. I was surprise Thanatos hadn't barged in yet to yell at us. I wondered when his plan will start to form. We sat down on the bed near the corner and I turned towards him.

"Thalia, I'm so sorry. But I had to do something. I have a plan though."

I glared. "What plan? Do you have any idea what mess you got us in?" He sighed and nodded. "I do know. But I have a great plan. I know we will get out of this one. And it was totally worth it. Because I'm with you. And that's all that matters." He leaned forwards and my lips touched his. I felt electricity swirling around my body and I scooted closer to him. I could feel his heart beating against mine and I grabbed his hand. He deepend the kiss and I put my hands on his hair.

He grabbed me by the waist and took me down on the bed with him. Suddenly he was on top of me. My heart was racing and I tried to breathe. I was not ready for this. Am I sure? I have never thought about this before. My fingers trembled and I clenched my teeth. What was wrong with me? I'm Thalia Grace. I'm strong, I'm intelligent. I wasn't going to let this change that. I grabbed Nico and kissed him as hard as I can. He moaned my name and started playing with the hem of my shirt. I gulped and let him continue. In a matter of seconds, I had my shirt off. I proceeded to take off Nico's shirt. I thought for a second, _Was my first time going to be in a dungeon in the god of death's palace? How romantic! _I looked at Nico and felt myself blush. His chest had a 6 pack with lean muscles on his arms. I ran my hands down his chest and he shivered. I smiled in return. He looked down at me and kissed me. "I love you Thalia. I have always loved you. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. Loving you is like breathing. I need to do it to be alive and happy."

I stared at him and felt like screaming. I loved this boy. Loved him more than life itself. How was it that this was happening to me? All my life, I've been alone, running away. And now someone actually wanted me, loved me even. I kissed him again and looked down at my clothes, asking for permission. I grinned and nodded.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in my room. I smiled at the thought of the previous hours. It had been the best hour of my life. I felt so alive, so happy. I wanted to feel like that every day of my life if I could.

"Thalia!" I heard someone say. I looked at the door and Emily walked in. "We're being attacked."

**Nico's POV**

You see, I'm not good at planning things. But I think that this time, I outdid it. I ran past millions of doors until I got to the main entrance of the palace. I looked around and opened the door. I was surprised to see my father standing before me. "Nico. Good to see you. Where is he?"

Telling my father to get down here was hard. He would never leave his realm unattended. But when I told him someone wanted to take his realm away from him, he decided to come. I was relieved that my plan was actually going my way.

"Well well well. If it isn't the famous Hades. So good to see you here, old pal. How have you been." I didn't have time to react because suddenly Thanatos had my father by the throat. "You think sneaking up on me was going to be easy, eh bastard? Well you thought-"

My dad's eyes filled with anger and his pushed Thanatos away. He fell to the grown and grinned evily. "Is that all you've got?"

My father whistled and thousands of hounds ran into the room. Thanatos laughed. "You think these beats will scare me off? You're suck a punk!"

Thanatos smiled and some hounds fell to the floor. They howled in pain and Thanatos laughed. My dad growled and ran towards Thanatos. They walked around in circles when suddenly Thanatos grabbed my dad by the head. My dad screeched and his eyes turned an ugly shade my black. He pushed Thanatos and loomed over him. "You bastard. You're going to pay for this!"

Thanatos didn't have time to react. Thousands of hounds loomed over him and he was bombardered in a few seconds. They piled on top of him and took bites. But he wasn't there anymore. Where did he go? I looked around and saw a shadow to my right. I gasped at the sight of Thalia. "Thalia! Leave, get out of here!"

She shook her head and pointed behind me. "He's coming towards you Nico! Watch out!"

I felt pain make its way towards the back of my head. I fell to my knees and I growled. That bastard. He's not going to get away from this. Hades made his way towards Thanatos and grabbed him by the head. I could see the veins in his hands bulge. Thanatos gasped and his eyes popped. He tried breathing and I could see he was struggling. My father laughed and held Thanatos' head tigher. Thanatos' face was becoming purple and he made ugly gurgling noises. Little creaks started forming in this head and hisses came out of his mouth. I felt someone grab my hand and looked at Thalia. She smiled and sighed in relief. I heard an explosion and Thanatos was gone. All that was left of him was a pile of ashes.

"Is he gone?" I asked. Hades looked at me for a few moments and nodded. "He had it coming." I sighed in relief. Something felt odd though. How was it that he was killed so easily?

Thalia grabbed me and gave me a peck on the lips. "We did get out of this one. Nice job death breath." I grinned and kissed her on the lips. I guess I was good at making plans after all.

**Author's Note**

**I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just started high school and it's been hectic. I barley have time to breathe. I will be updating a lot more so don't worry! I gave you that intense scene of Thalico as a sorry gift ;)**


End file.
